A treasure of my own
by Hanachu
Summary: An unwilling pirate who is ordered to infiltrate the Straw Hat's in order to obtain their weaknesses and information on them predictably gets more than she bargained for. Will she fall for the smooth talking chef who sees her true face but also flirts with every woman? or the dedicated swordsman who loves her only as she wears the visage of someone he loved and lost? ZoroxOCxSanji
1. High Tides

The dull, ringing echo of a boom shattered my dreams – I slit open a single eye and felt little disbelief as I recognized the cannon shot as real, taking a moment for my vision to adjust to the wooden plank walls and shadowy corners of my sleeping quarters. With a weary grumble from between my gummy, parched lips, I scrubbed the vestiges of sleep with the heel of my hand and pulled myself shakily upwards on my weak wrists from the dusky, rose velvet chair I had been curled upon with a tilt of my chin to angle my head through the portcullis, sweeping sunshine blonde strands of hair as they fell into my eyes with the movement.

The calm cerulean waves reflected nothing of what could have caused such turmoil, but a rapid succession of knocks before a buxom, pink gowned figure bustled in, taking care to shut the door again behind her, established something was amiss, "Venus! We've been approached by an unfamiliar vessel and they're preparing to board" she uncoiled the snake-length of rough rope she had been nervously tugging like rosary beads through her meaty palms, nodded, and took a step towards me with a 'you know what to do' expression.

I let out a weary, quiet exhale, and unclasped the black velvet choker from around my slender neck, it was emblazoned with the Femme Fatale flag motif, a white skull wearing a scarlet bow atop its brow with a scorching kiss pressed against its bony cheek – which would have been an obvious giveaway. I passed it to her, then offered up my white palms skywards and allowed her to tie them – a smidgen on the too tight side, as always, for authenticity, "And exactly what would Miss. Beau have me do?"

"The Captains orders are that you gather any possible information on all of the crew members" Mother – the adopted title we all called her - replied as she tugged lightly on the bonds to ensure the security, though the response told me nothing – that was always my duty "We know very little about them so she has forewarned us to fall within the first battle so that we can launch a counter attack when she is later better educated" I nodded resignedly with a withdrawn, jaded expression. I had just woken up, after all.

"Has Gully ascertained anything from the crow's nest?" I asked, referring to the whip-thin scout orphan who used her foal thin legs to agilely clamber up the mast with the enthusiasm of a young monkey. Mother shook her shaggy haired head "All this on an empty stomach, is it even time for breakfast yet?" she sent me an apologetic look before her face turned sharply upwards in unison with mine – heavy footfall had thundered from somewhere close above our heads.

She walked towards the door, turning to look over her shoulder with her fingers resting on the cool gold hued metal of the handle, "I'm afraid that I don't have the time to take you into a store room, will you be able to handle yourself from here?" I positively inclined my head with a roll of my azure eyes; my hands were too encumbered for a dismissive flapping gesture, "When the half moon rises from above the palm trees on the eastern shore, come meet us there,"

Three days from now, Beau was being generous. I hardly needed the luxury of so much additional time, but it would only afford me more hours in the sun with which I could stretch my cramped legs which ached to feel the crisp, cool touch of grass. For that reason I forced a small smile and busied myself with kneeling down into a beaten, submissive position as she pulled the door closed and my ears prickled to the rasping click of the key, then her retreating steps slowly swallowed by the greater noises of clashing on deck.

"They'll never be able to see me coming…trust me" I muttered for nobodies benefit but my own, in the dark mahogany and plush crimson décor of my sleeping lodging I let a bitter smile creep across my face.


	2. Storms Ahead

For a few minutes I sat patiently in wait for a member of the enemy to blunder by, spending the time well by silently rehearsing my customary dialogue in my mind until I was sure of them and when I felt convinced enough, squirmed to tug down the material of my blue and white barmaid style shirt off one shoulder so that it further exposed my cleavage. From the first hour commencing when I bit into that damned paramecia fruit I had resented my Kirei Kirei power and the obligatory seducing and nuisances that came with it, save for at least the approach with which I lived my years now assisted in settling up the debt I owed Captain Beau, which I might never fully repay.

My ears twitched in response to heavy footsteps and laboured breathing, punctuating by a pleasant, well mannered male voice currently questioning the whereabouts of Beau's ships accumulated food sources, which I knew to be a scant pace of polished doors across the creaking wooden flooring from my own.

I took a deep breath, before calling out siren-like in my most beseeching, feminine voice "Hello? Please! Will you help me?" quicker than expected, there was the screeching of a sudden halt outside of my door, then a practiced rhythm of knocking "Hello? Please! I'm tied up inside!" I responded pleadingly, letting his mind warp what it could with the deliberate selection of words.

My crepe paper lids clamped shut as coinciding with an ear splitting crash, plumes of dust cascaded from a hole where my door had been. I ineffectually tried to raise my arms in involuntary security to shield my front but felt no crippling pain as solid wood struck me – whoever broke it open had a superior aim, and opened my eyes blinking against the settling grey particles which now cobwebbed over each article in my room.

"Sweet mademoiselle! How propitious was I that I heard your beautiful voice. On my way to find the kitchen, I have chanced upon a fair maiden instead!" Two large, pink hearts filled my vision under a curling brow carved upon a well chiselled face sloping into a dark goatee at contrast with his bright, yellow-golden hair.

I was expected to this kind of tone, it was one of the habitual consequences of my Kirei Kirei powers "Thank you, sir." I stuttered breathily, using the accumulated dirt as a justification to peer up at him seductively from beneath the black fringe of my lashes. I noticed one of his shoes had a fine ashy powder upon the toe.

"Not at all, the pleasure was all mine. Now why was someone as stunning as you locked away in here for nobody to see? Let me give you a hand up – oh" he frowned, I saw one brow lower from beneath the curtain of his fringe as he took a drag on his cigarette, "Your hands are bound" I nodded in agreement, pouting and raising my wrists a little so that the ropes shifted to show the pink, sore skin beneath from where they had chafed.

"I was a slave before the Captain of this ship kidnapped me, they work me as a cabin hand" I explained and his expression drew predictably pained as he theatrically pressed a hand against the breast of his immaculate suit.

"You're much too lovely to be belittled to a lowly chore boy!" he complimented, and a moment later his strong hands deftly untied the ropes around my wrists, my skin cooled a little in the air as it exposed. I began to lift myself onto my feet but gasped as he lifted me upwards to crush me against the muscled planes of his chest, "Oh please, allow me! I'm sure that your legs are weak from being cramped up in here"

I raised my hand elegantly to press against my temple as though swooning feverishly, pushing away the fine strands of my shining hair "Thank you" I tolerated in a sugared voice, hoping that the gesture signified we would be returning to his ship as soon as possible.

His next words as he began to carry me out into the hallway which no longer slanted with each tilt of battle consoled me, "I assure you that I will cook you the finest of nourishing meals with only the best of my personally selected ingredients. My captain is a good man," he grinned broadly, showcasing a neat array of even teeth "Although not quite the gentleman as I am, of course," I worried about that a little, but had to get out of here in one piece first.

I moved my eyes so that they took in the pattern of doors and arranged floral paintings "V" I muttered coyly, appealingly nestling into the warm crook of his arm, giving him my code name, "V Valentine. That's my name"

We turned around a corridor; I noticed many of the doors had been opened so that the contents could be searched through, "A perfect name for such a gorgeous face! Mine is just Sanji" he stopped and I screeched as I came nose to nose with an impossibly long facial appendage pointed towards an insect-like pair of goggles "Hey, Usopp!" he blew out a plume of smoke irritably.

"Hey, Sanji. I'm looking for an armoury room – or somewhere they keep the gunpowder around here. Who's that you have there?" the jovial response came from a fish like pair of lips, the slim tanned figure in green dungarees bobbed his black cloud of hair and jerked a thumb towards himself, he had a slingshot clutched in the fist "I am Captain Usopp the great!"

Sanji groaned theatrically and skirted around him, "Shut up you long nosed liar, and I don't have time for your shit today" I highly doubted that he would speak to his true Captain that way, and from the words that he had been called distrusted his integrity – his appearance gave the impression of weakness and I took note of that, along with his unusual, juvenile choice of weapon and his name. There was a loud crash from upstairs which tilted the corridor sideways, we rocked a little as Sanji regained balance "Don't worry my darling, you're safe with me!" he sped onwards despite the two large pink hearts that had appeared under his brow and quickly ran the length of the stairs leading onto the upper deck of the ship.

I visibly paled as we passed the prone form of Mother – nicknamed so as she took care of the cooking for the crew, cleaning of the ship and between darning the patches of our clothes back together after a more serious tussle she often nursed us back to health. And much like a parent, her fury was terrible when angered and her usually soft brow darkened with the shadows that preceded her mighty, broad form. Had it been a trick of the light, or where there several pairs of arms emerging from underneath her armoured apron to pin her down? I hoped she was acting but the bruises seemed real as she lay with her floral patterned back to the sky with a metal weighted oven mitt still on one hand and hid my face inside Sanji's collar so that any revealed emotions in my expression were hidden inside the shadows of the material warm from his body heat.

As he strode across the deck happily enough with me carried like the worlds' most unlikely bride he nodded casually with a flick of his cigarette ash towards a huge, tanned man with an almost shaven blue-silver scalp which matched the hue of the metal triangle of his nose, similar shapes jutted out from beneath the skin of his chin. Despite his ridiculous clothing of Speedo's and a colourful Hawaiian print shirt the size of his arms alone were formidable and his sunglasses hid his expression well; I saw he had pushed over our mast until it had broken in two and frowned – I hoped that they had enough treasure on board we could steal from them later to pay for the damages. I saw a pale hand twitching beneath the huge pillar of wood, Gully the scrawny half-feral child whose keen eyes missed nothing. I hoped that one of the other members of the crew had been able to view his strength with their own eyes to help ascertain a weakness later, but they all seemed genuinely out for the count so far. Gully was also shy and not a fighter past her animalistic tendencies; she used to accept meals at the base of the mast which over night instead became littered with half eaten seagulls Mother swept from the deck each morning, and only came down from the crow's nest to deliver news too grave to call down – I doubted she would be able to tell me much.

"Look, my sweet! We took out the Captain of this ship so you don't have to worry about her hunting you down or chasing you!" he cajoled animatedly, not noticing the large drop of sweat which slid down the back of my neck as my face grew pained. I saw Beau lay on her back with her black gloved arms splayed wide cloaked by her flaming red curls that corkscrewed outwards from beneath her silver sequined black hat which matched her thigh length glittering cowboy style boots, she wore her usual revealing outfit of clinging black latex which barely spanned from her breasts to her hips with a thumb sized ruby settled in her cleavage, beneath her perfect makeup her face was still and her eyes were placidly closed as if she were only sleeping, "Although I couldn't bear to lay a hand on her myself!"

What could have been the reason for her current position could have been the long pair of tanned, lean hairless legs dressed in tattered, frayed denim calf length shorts protruding from a bucket of apples beside her, half submerged someone within made the sound of greedy chewing and gluttonous swallowing. Several more barrels lay empty and scattered across the broken planks of our deck, I looked across to where the rival ship was rolling gently with the undulating pace of the water – it had definitely been an impact from the enemy that hit our ship so brutally then, not a storm or hard wave, but I still had to appreciate the detailed beauty of its unique design. Though no particular interest in the mechanics of building such a vessel myself, I had enjoyed strolling up and down the docks as a young child learning the hues of each individual sail and recognising the flags soaring high above me with the seabirds, knowing even then that the sea called to me and that when I was old enough I would answer.

The figurehead from the evidently mast-less ship featured a large, friendly faced lion with a petal like mane upon a backdrop of skulls affixed to a gold encircled jet plate from which the ships armour like red and white prow emerged, above a number painted on the side which the waves partially obscured I saw holes through which to lower rope, cannons and a small, white balcony along the side of the ship visible to me. Behind the two masts crow-nest topped from which billowed first a crest emblazoned sail followed by a plain, wide sheet and as I squinted I noticed a yellow and crimson rooftop of a circular, cream building built onto the back, but could not see any other members of the crew yet.

"And here we are, please hold onto me" Sanji sent a broad grin down at me before squatting slightly, my face bowed into the right angle of his neck and I caught the scent of smoke and underneath…herbs, from a kitchen? Surely he didn't intend to jump, but a moment later I closed my eyes against the wind to imagine the impact that as seconds flew by never came and when they opened again in surprise that we had made it across, I noted that his strong leg muscles must be how he opened the door earlier. Looking upwards my eyes adjusted to the sight of the motif upon the sail which also matched the ornamentation of the two black flags flying high overhead – a white, grinning skull wearing a yellow and red ribboned straw hat.


	3. Treacherous Waters

"And who is this?" a cool, measured feminine voice asked and my head automatically turned towards the sound – women were always a problem for me, my Kirei Kirei powers didn't always effect them and they generally viewed me with suspicion due to men's' automatic response towards me. A woman with a placid, pleasant face angular beneath her Egyptian queen like hair cut squinted towards me with vivid blue eyes as though trying to recognise me, though of course she would not – it was rare that a person was presented with the same visage twice, rarer still my true face. I sensed a deadly aura about her that caused me to be wary of her despite her casual appearance of a deep cerise sash tied around her hips to allow easy movement of her long legs and a purple stomach baring shirt.

Maybe I should explain some of my past to you before I continue. Even before I took that sullying bite of the disgusting taste that would change my life forever of the wrong fruit, it was my own vanity that had led me to it. For many years I blindly chased my dream of flying that overtook even the heeding beckoning of the sea, envisioning surfing the rippling wind currents by strokes of powerful wings, for I felt no passion for aided mechanical flying and wished to naturally soar against the blinding backdrop of the sky until I faded from a blot into the blue white brilliance. I searched for the Kumo Kumo Fruit, a Logia type that controlled cloud matter, tossing all other priorities and responsibilities aside, and in my own greed and naivety considered that I had found it. The flavour in my mouth was so unbearable that even disgusting couldn't cover it, I immediately swallowed the bitter bile chunk and threw the useless husk of the dead Fruit behind it – it landed on the ground and rolled still in the dust bleeding forbidden juices that held unspeakable promises. That single bite was all it took. And of course when your initial footsteps on a journey of greed carried only by selfishness, pushing aside pledges and even family to follow my own selfish wishes, that gluttony is bound to overcome and one day turn to bite you.

I manipulated my limbs so that I was crouched onto my knees and politely bowed to her with my palms apologetically flat against the planks of the deck with the elegance of a refined geisha, "I apologise. I am V. Please, I don't mean to be any trouble"

"That remains to be seen-" she began, but her voice was quickly drowned out by a louder, strident female whom was shouting aggressively;

"I don't remember asking you to take any prisoners Sanji! We need food and treasure!" I turned my head to see a woman a few years my junior in an attention demanding white and green striped bikini top which complimented her goldfish atomic orange hair and long denim leggings with roman style sandals, currently shaking him by the collar. I didn't sense much power emanating from her aside from her angry temper tantrums, one of which I was currently viewing.

"But Nami my sweet! I brought you back a shiny trinket to go around your beautiful neck at the ship!" large, pink hearts had filled his eyes again as he laced a three golden interlacing chains elegantly under her hairline to fall heavily down against her collarbone "And a little something for the ravishing Miss. Robin of course" he span theatrically over like a suited ballerina and presented the dark haired woman who had initially spoken with a sapphire studded silver bracelet. I made a point to remember both of their names, and of what had been stolen - it didn't annoy me in the slightest for we intended and would therefore definitely take it all back and more from them later.

Nami's eyes had lit up like Christmas starlight flickered behind them, she began to tug on Sanji's sleeve, "Where? Take me back I want to get more!"

"Ah, but I must of course prepare a healthy strength nourishing meal for our gorgeous guest!" he walked away to pace up a wide set of stairs leading across a narrow walkway, Nami followed him with her fists raised berating him all the while as they vanished through a white door - I looked below the walkway between the stairs to see a neatly tended garden of turf from which grew a single, though large and healthy tangerine tree and stood to my feet.

"Are you alright? Were you being kept prisoner on that ship?" a child-like voice asked from behind me, I looked down to an insistent tugging at my ankle and my face immediately paled "I'm a doctor, you can tell me" a tiny furred face peered upwards at me inquisitively with expressive, cute eyes set in a small, furred face with a blue nose.

"Y-You-!" I stuttered, taking a step backwards and raising my palms as though to fend it away. Standing upright in maroon shorts, it gestured and spoke like a human and even wore a pink and blue hat emblazoned with a crooked medical cross atop its heart from which protruded noticeable antlers – one affixed together with a narrow band of silver metal from an old break. It now looked noticeably scared at me, afraid of my reaction, "You're so cute!" I fully raised my arms and jumped towards it to grab it for a hug but blushing furiously; it nimbly used its hooves to evade my grasp and ran skittering beside Robin's legs – stretching its arms outwards as though it meant to peek from behind them despite not being.

It laughed and put one hoofed hand behind its head in a gesture that on a human would indicate awkwardness, I wondered if my powers would work on him in some strange way and make him more susceptible to my flattery – though it was genuine, "Oh no way! Don't go on saying things like that! Ahahah!" it cautiously pattered back over to me but stayed a few steps away, its cheeked still tinged pink "I'm Chopper, the ship's doctor" it looked me up and down, I was sure now that by its voice he was male "You look fine apart from some wrist tension"

"Kuina" there was the noise of heavy, rapid footsteps and I turned to see a lightly tanned man sit upwards to showcase his tall, muscle bulked figure and emerge from the shadows next to the ships staircase – he had been so silent that I had no idea he had been there the entire time, it was rare for me to not sense somebody's presence "No, Tashigi?" he frowned at me from a single eye and I sensed a dark menace impending closely behind his confusion, I took in his plain attire of an plain white short sleeved shirt unbuttoned at the neck line and black pants tucked into nondescript dark boots and my gaze alighted on the three golden earrings hanging from his ear, a black bandana on his left bicep coincidentally where I also had mine, and more importantly my eyes rested upon the three swords bundled next to his green haramaki.

Sanji broke the tension as he kicked open the door with one foot, angling it with his shoulder as he emerged through with a plate in one hand and glass of wine in the other "What are you talking about moss-head? That's V, my guest who was being kept prisoner on that ship who picked a fight with us," he broke off his seriousness and slid elegantly down the railing of the stairs without spilling a drop from either burden he lightly carried on the tips of his fingers and strode confidently towards a small white table where a chair sat, "I'm sorry about that uncultured steel swinging oaf my dear" he spread his hand over the meal he had prepared on the table, a delicious scent rode upon the air "Please, come sit and eat until your heart is content! And of course I also made something special for both you and Nami, Robin!" he called loudly over waving his hands animatedly to Robin, who sent him a discomfited but genuinely grateful smile.

"No I'm not you curly browed perv chef!" the tall, imposing man shot back with instant anger as the insult rolled easily from his tongue and Sanji began to insult him in response, the air grew tense and thick between them yet the other crew members only looked bored with the spectacle "She might be dangerous you stupid romantic!"

"E-Excuse me?" I shyly stuttered quietly and silence resumed, Robin and Chopper were now eyeing me with a fresh suspicion and the former had crossed her arms over her chest. The man with the close cropped mint coloured hair kept his right eye closed, I noticed a long scar ran across it and his hand had gone to thoughtfully thumb on the hilt of a white and gold beautifully decorated sword which stood out like a pure bar of light from the other two darker hilts at his waist. He reminded me of a samurai or assassin, with his demeanour and the way that he carried himself with quiet, deadly assured confidence that Robin also shared – I would be wary of them both, now, and as I had done to her I again lowered myself onto the floor and bowed until my forehead lightly tapped the boards in acquiescence, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Bushido" I made a reference to his swordsmanship as he hadn't volunteered his name and wouldn't be likely to, making sure to keep my tone respectful and demure I peeked up at him through my fringe. I wondered why he had reacted so negatively to my powers; perhaps the names he spoke were loved ones that he had lost? Maybe the last time he saw their faces was pale and still in death? This was one of the difficult, bitter reactions that I had no choice but to face with no control over my powers.

My lips parted in when Chopper and Sanji let out loud laughter and for a moment the corner of the man's mouth quirked into a smile, "Someone used to call me that a long time ago" I wondered if it was the same person as I appeared to be. He moved towards me and his arm twitched as though he meant to give me a hand upwards, but then began to walk away and I helped myself stand, dusting the dust from my clothes – they weren't in the best of shape from the usual wear and tear as I had neglected to as Mother to resew them for weeks.

"Please excuse Zoro's rudeness, I hope that you enjoy what I cooked for you V-chan!" Sanji clapped his hands together under his chin and mooned over the table until I felt inclined to walk over and take the seat. I looked down to see a sautéed pale blue scaled fish slit to showcase the steaming pink inner flesh on a bed of fresh lettuce drenched in a pale brown sauce which smelt delicious, and I failed to detect a hint of poison.

"Why is she still here? How can we be sure she even is a prisoner from that other ship?" Nami called, I saw that she had emerged from the cabin and her hand was flapping a large stack of pale green notes. Sanji immediately flounced up the stairs but her attention was diverted, "Oh, you guys are finally back" her fluster was replaced by fury as she shook her fist crushing the paper, "You took your damn time!"

I jumped up from my seat as three figures landed in a heap carrying large loads in rough sackcloth's, cringing away from them despite they paid me no heed and began to rid themselves of their various burdens – I recognised dropping a heap of cannonballs Usopp that I had initially ran into as Sanji carried me through the ships hallways earlier, and the gigantic, cobalt haired man in the absurd tourist wear from earlier with the daunting arms who had broken our mast with an armful of assorted tools and maps. The third man however I had only seen the upturned short cuffs of earlier as he had been buried in one of our storage casks of apples, he still held one of these now under his arm and the other was a blur as it continuously distributed them into his mouth. I saw he was a skinny teenager with short, ragged cut black hair covered by a straw hat with a red ribbon which matched that of the skull motif and large, expressive dark eyes above a horizontal two stitched scar in a sleeveless red vest baring a huge scar on his chest from a crushing impact. He mumbled through the food in his mouth with an apple raised partially to his lips.

"We can't hear you Luffy!" all but Robin roared in perfectly combined chorus.

"She can stay" A wave of emotions flickered throughout the crew's faces, ranging from joy upon Sanji's to displeasure on Nami's and Zoro's to polite astonishment on the huge man with the metal nose. Chopper, Robin and Usopp however didn't seem surprised that Luffy seemed genuinely more interest in his food than however I may have appeared to him. That he must have made the decision coupled with his straw hat indicated to me that he was the captain, and the others' silence meant that despite yet he was perhaps one of the youngest on board he demanded the complete respect of the others as though he had some unsaid intuition. I decided that I would work this odd, open trust to my advantage – a moment later a gust fluttered across my skin and my plate vanished from the table.

"Hey! I didn't make that for you!" Sanji roared and ran over to Luffy who had guiltily stuffed the entire plate into his cheeks to hide it. I stared at him with my mouth open in shock – how had he managed to grab it so quickly? My eyes hadn't caught the movement at all. However I quickly became distracted as someone came and stood next to me.

"It must have been tough as a slave on that ship!" Usopp had sidled over to me and looked at me from beyond the length of his Pinnocchio-like nose and slung a dark skinned arm around me – I tried not to flinch at the contact; he was shirtless under his brown overalls and I noticed now he wore a white sash around his waist, and that his shoes matched the colour of the some of the olive green stripes on his bandana above the pair of goggles atop his black curly hair "I help repair this ship, but Nami works me pretty much like one!" On the same place as my arm and Zoro's was a striped white and blue arm band, I looked away then and averted my eyes to the floor as though it pained me to talk about it and he drew his arm back away with an awkward look like he regretted bringing it up.

Nami folded her arms across her chest and jutted one hip out arrogantly, angling her chin away proudly "We should get going, before they wake up" she planted her hands solidly on her hips and gravitated us all with a heavy look.

I thought quickly, using an easy excuse that had worked for me in the past and with the amount of people here it was bound to hook at least one of them, I fervently hoped. I needed to keep them close by so that Gully could find us easier, I could leave them a message that they could not misunderstand so they could follow us or attack from another route for the element of surprise – I would also do my best to meet one of them beforehand to warn them of the suspicion I felt around some of the crew regarding their abilities "I would like to help you in any way that I can" I pressed my hands against my chest and bowed my head as though in prayer "I wish to thank you for saving me from the cruel fate I had in store for me on that ship"

Sanji flailed his arms upwards, his cigarette dangling from his drooling mouth as throbbing red hearts appeared again "Oh! You don't have to thank me V! Just being able to see your face every day on this ship is enough!"

"I once overheard the Captain say that there was a treasure on this island – I didn't hear much, but I guessed that was the reason that they anchored here and defend it" Nami flounced over knocking Sanji out of the way and grasped my hands with large beri signs reflecting in her bright expression.

"Treasure?" she echoed. Ussop and the huge armed man with the spiked chin were regarding me with fresh interest "Somewhere on this island?" she checked the log pose strapped to her wrist "Risky Red Island, I haven't heard of any treasure on it but then again large parts of it remain unexplored" she gave a wide grin and let go of my hands to curl them into fists "I say that we go for it! We should set sail for the far side of the island"

The man with the large forearms – which I could now see had blue stars tattooed on – struck a pose "I'm Frankie!" he grinned from behind his dark sunglasses, I noticed he wore a gold chain "You're lucky we happened to see this island and Luffy wanted to check it out"

The boy in question tossed two apples into his mouth and chewed them thoughtfully before deciding, "So it's a mystery treasure…Sounds like fun" he deduced in a bright, light-hearted tone and Nami cheered, Ussop and Chopper danced arm in arm and Robin shrugged as though it meant nothing to her.

Zoro frowned and noticeably clenched his teeth as his hand went to rest on his swords again despite not drawing "No way" he spat in a gritted voice as though speaking strained him, Luffy blinked with a blank expression and slapped his hand on top of his hat quizzically.

"What's the problem, Zoro?" Ussop asked, rubbing the end of his long nose with one finger. Nami and Robin were looking towards the tea haired man with surprise; Sanji put his hand on my shoulder in silence and took a long drag of his cigarette as he furrowed his visible brow back towards his friend.

"You look…exactly like someone that I used to know" So I had deduced correctly earlier, then. I flushed and turned my eyes downwards coyly before peeking upwards at him through the thick webbing of my lashes.

"You choose the way that your eyes view me" was all I stated, and he tensed further with the crouching stance of a stalking predatory beast before untying the black sash from his arm and covered the crowd of his head with it. I took Sanji's hand from my shoulder and got up from my seat, taking a few steps away to distance myself from the table and lessen the space between us – a light breeze passed through the whispering strands of grass in the garden and shook the leaves of the tree awake.

"Hey…come on, Zoro. You can't be serious" Frankie put his hands up to his shocked expression as Chopper attempted to hide behind his legs – but miscalculated the position again so that his entire body stuck out from behind.

"You're not making any sense, stupid!" Nami grew taller and balled her fist with white demon eyes and took a step to throttle him, but Luffy lifted his hand to cross her and impede her progress, his head was tilted downwards so that shadows hid from his brow to his nose – his expression was unreadable from the nondescript setting of his mouth. I hadn't noticed before, but he seemed to have an unusually long reach for a teenager of his age.

"If you're going to attack me" I raised one arm slightly and gestured 'come hither' with my palm "At least permit me one of your swords so that I can defend myself"

The crew, including himself looked surprised but Zoro quickly shook his head so that his features cleared once more "You may look like Kuina – but I'll bet that you don't know the first thing about handling a blade"

I smiled and cocked my head prettily to the side, I could use this face to my advantage – and I watched with satisfaction as he twitched visibly "You're right, I don't. But I can sense that you own a cursed blade" it sapped at his side like a poisonous wound.

He stared at my openly, I stopped taking in the crew's reactions and assessed only his now "Sandai Kitetsu" he named it and I tried to look confident.

Sanji glowered and itched the back of his knee with his foot in what seemed like more than just a casual gesture, "If you hurt a single golden hair on that perfect head of hers!" he threateningly roared. Interesting that despite my power he saw me with my natural hair colour and must personally prefer blondes.

"Throw it to me" I implored and folded my arms loosely across my chest, sticking out one hip. He looked at me as though I were stupid, but I really wanted to get this over and done with before Beau and the others got tired of playacting and laying around on the ground for hours.

"There's really no need for any of this!" Nami shouted but Luffy kept her restrained.

"I don't trust you to pass it to me without attacking" I bit scathingly to antagonize him at the jab at his honour, and he smirked as he easily took the bait. The hilt was a clean black banded with dull gold, the sheath itself a vibrant, dangerous scarlet like a warning – he drew it smoothly in a practiced movement and pointed it skywards with a flex of his tanned arm so that the blade rippled in the sun with a blue-black deadly beauty. He expertly tossed it with proficient aim across – I watched it spin through the air with such focus that the blade slowed within my mind's eye to lazy rotating circles yet did not make a motion to move my arms to catch it. I flexed my frame to prepare myself and despite being reasonably prepared for the oncoming pain, it was fresh and clean as it bit through my collarbone – immediately as a trickle of blood oozed from the wound I knew that the blade had purposefully been kind in its testing of me. Did that mean that despite all I had done in my conniving past of sly exploits and my intentions for being here were secret – deep down my spirit was still a good one?

It stabbed easily through the floorboards of the ship as though it were rice paper and sunk halfway down, Sanji fainted with a yelp and Frankie dived to catch him as Chopper and Usopp screeched. Nami gasped and held her hands against her cheek as Luffy only gave a wide, unfurling toothy grin. Robin only gave me that same, measuring look which Zoro now shared.

"See, she's not a bad person" Luffy concluded in that same laid-back voice.

I heard the door open "Hey, what's going on here? I was downstairs and nearly got an unnecessary hair cut!" an impossibly tall skeleton loomed above me casting an impossibly imposing shadow, with a skull topped with black bouffant hair larger than Usopp's and a sharp black top hat which matched its suit with flashes of orange at the throat and cuff.

"Oh hey Brooke, we were just sorting out a little dispute out here" Frankie waved across with relief to the animated skeleton. I wondered if its shirt was pleated or I was seeing the panelling of his ribs, why would a skeleton wear a blue silk scarf frothing at his throat? I thought distantly, my vision going black around the edges. What devil fruit is this that can defy death and grant bones life? I felt lightheaded and the flooring seemed all too close suddenly as I swung towards the floor in faint.


	4. Deep Trouble

I pressed a pale hand to my throbbing temple and my skin creased into a frown as I felt the material of a small bandage, my mouth puckered to purse quizzically as slowly my eyes flickered and stray bars of light filtered in through the thicket of my lashes. I let out a quiet groan, which had the slightly fuzzy but distinct image of Chopper trotted to loom over me – I was aware that I was lay on my back and jolted upright which caused an immediate wav of pain which burned red hot heat from my shoulder. I lightly touched it with my fingers and looked down to see the wound had been dressed with clean, white surgical binding and flushed with surprise that my wounds had been tended to with such care.

"You're awake!" he gave me what appeared to be a genuine smile upon his furred face but took a few steps backwards.

I arranged myself using my good arm to place a pillow behind my back so that I could sit upright more comfortably, "You're...Chopper, the ship's doctor. Right?" he nodded with a quizzical expression, "Thank you for patching me up so well" I looked around to see that I was in a small, bleak room sparsely decorated with an empty bookshelf, single bed with a threadbare mattress and a writing desk with a chair both covered in dust – the source of light came from a candle on it, I noticed from the circle of deepening blue that it was drawing to be late in the evening. What had happened..? I strove to remember.

He immediately flushed and placed one hoof behind his head, a blush spread across the surface of his blue nose...wait, was it normal for a reindeer to have a blue nose? How could that possibly tie in with his devil fruit ability? "Oh, that's just my job really there's no need to say all that but please go on..." he began to fluster until we both knew he had lost sense of what he was saying, and I knew that I had drawn away any suspicions he might be feeling about me.

I began to take the chance of his distraction to gather my scattered thoughts – to again align that memorized list of what had occurred and what I information I had learnt upon coming here, and not a moment had I done so later did the door swing open with a thrust of one shiny black toe "V-chan! My poor victimized princess!" the owner of it dramatically swept down onto one knee by the bed I was lay on and presented me with a steaming bowl of soup on a small tray "All of the excitement of today given your delicate state of health scrubbing decks on that awful ship was too much for you." I peered down into the pale green contents of the bowl, it smelt absolutely delicious – I sent the spoon a wondering glance, it didn't smell poisoned...

"I advise that you should eat that and get some rest" Chopper began to explain as Sanji sat down on the available spare patch of mattress that my legs did not cover and clearly began to wait until I began eating, but then the door opened again as the one whom I had been so surprised to be Captain wandered in with an expression indicating he may have been following his nose as though drawn by the smell alone.

When he saw that the source of the mouth-watering soup was in my lap he blinked and straightened up a little, putting a hand on the back of his straw hat, "Oh, hey. You're up. Are you going to eat that?" he asked before I had even touched the cutlery, let alone take a spoonful. Sanji sidled quickly over to him to thump him with a bonk upside the head and he fell down to the floor in a pile of limbs. I took that as my cue to hurriedly start scooping it hungrily into my mouth like a ravenous wolf with complete lack of decorum, it was absolutely scrumptious and as appetizing as its aroma had hinted.

"No way Luffy! If you want something, I can make you something with the leftover pork in the kitchen. But you aren't stealing another meal I made just for V-chan!" he scolded.

"Hm, meat? I'm so hungry..." they both trailed off as I dropped the spoon with a loud clatter and Chopper joined them in laughing as I raised the bowl to my mouth with both hands and drained it to the dregs as much as I could, before swallowing the entre glass of water on the tray beside it. It was the best soup that I had ever tasted, by far, in my life – it had completely exceeded my expectations and made my awakened taste buds feel naive in their prior knowledge of flavour, I immediately felt better, "She eats like me" Luffy declared, and Sanji lifted him up by the lapels of his red waistcoat before dropping him and rushing beside me.

"Don't say that about a lady!" he roared. The scrawny but well muscled boy scratched the back of his neck and tossed his gaze over indifferently towards me.

"Pardon my manners. Your soup was just so good" I genuinely complimented in my shock, the words coming from my mouth unheeded in which the savour remained tantalizingly, I wished that I could eat it a second time.

"Oh, wow. You really think that?!" immediately his eyes had turned into large, pink hearts and he clasped his hands under his chin.

Luffy sent him a confused, blank look "So what, I say your food is good all the time..." they began arguing and Chopper broke his silence to approach me at the foot of the bed.

"You should get a good night's rest, but judging by the strength of your appetite you're fine." he nodded and I mimicked him.

"Thank you" I muttered quietly, a little overcome by all of the proceedings. As Sanji and Luffy left in a quarrelling cloud of dust with the reindeer following closely behind after closing the door with one agile hoof I took the time to let out a long, cleansing exhale to regain my mind again. I moved my pillow with my clumsy left hand – I wasn't used to depending on using it as I preferred my right, and lay back down on the bed with the cover drawn up to under my chin with another sigh.

They hadn't locked the door – and I could only take that as a good sign, I wasn't tired due to the long hours I spent running away from my reflection in slumber in the dark confines of the Femme Fatale's ship – it was one of the prerequisites Beau allowed that I be fed a steady supply of sleeping drugs which kept my prone body wavering between health and endless, dark days, and I only had to wake upon her order or for my health.

I prodded my ribs and patted down my front until I felt the hard nugget that had warmed to match the temperature of my skin with time, I fished it out and brought my arm out from under the cover so that I could see what lay in my palm in the light from the candle – it was a single hunk of uncut ruby, one of several stored hidden upon my person. Luckily, the wound hadn't been close enough to where any of them had been stored and if Chopper had come across one he hadn't felt suspicious enough to raise his voice, after all it wasn't uncommon for a woman to have jewellery – although why I had such finery may seem doubtful given my apparent position upon the enemy ship. It glimmered faintly like precious gore against my hand like a gleaming, oozing wound.

I would drop this ruby from the deck into the waves below the first chance I got tomorrow morning – if Gully's sharp eyes didn't pick it up Beau would surely sense a piece of herself shifting restlessly beneath the waves. She would know that as a signal to where the place of battle had been decided because of where I intended to mislead them towards, and that it indicated a dangerous situation due to the location. Perhaps I should explain the meaning of the it.

Captain Beau had a devil fruit power of her own – the Rubi Rubi fruit, which she purposely would not have used as planned ahead of time to have the upper hand for the surprise attack stationed later, it gave her the ability to turn any part of her skin into rubies which she could then project. The treasure I had mentioned was true enough; I was taking them to a deep cave on the far east of the island from which glittered an endless blood maw of the raw uncut gem which cast the very light in front of your naked eyes crimson – the source of Beau's power. Here with all the material she needed to eat for fuel in the walls around her, she was as I currently believed unbeatable - my choice of this place meant that she would understand the threat I felt this crew presented to ours and take precautions. The Femme Fatales were also known by another, secret name – the Strawberry Guard - responsible for the protection of the wealthy cave and its location. And there was a reason that I knew this, of course...

I had seen her power first hand. When she saved my life.


	5. Ripple Effect

I took my first dismayed steps back in the pouring rain to the small, nondescript village that had been nearest to the location of what I mistakenly believed to be a devil fruit that would give me the power of flight. I spent so many years pouring over books and scrolls, learning what I could of them with specific interest in bird Zoan types though there was hardly a whisper of them until I came across information of a Logia type devil fruit which controlled cloud matter – the Kumo Kumo fruit. At the time, known as Venus Valentine and worked a lowly position as a shelf duster I would hide for hours cramped with a stack of books and a clean wash rag between the shadows of the looming, towering shelves that seemed to stretch for miles – but I knew this library like the back of my hand, which made it ever the more easier to steal reading material when it was, for example, put to one side in one of the back rooms to have its spine rebound. It was the kind of job I would have been quite happy to continue despite its meagre wage if I didn't have such larger plans for life in mind, and when I tore the tiny scrap of paper where the single line was scribed I took off without a second thought spare to distract my superior long enough with something on the other side of the library that I could steal the entirety of what was collected in the till and tip jar.

My shoulders slumped with more than the weight of my sodden clothing, my hair hung down in dirty gold curtains to my shoulders and my eyes glittered with more than just droplets of rain. This moment took place in the time after I had realized by no manifestation of the devil fruits powers that it had not been the Kumo Kumo fruit – and with the condition that I could only take and control one bite, I had wasted my single chance. My feet dragged in the mud – in truth, I had no idea where life would take me next and my mind could only lead itself to make the logical steps of returning to the inn I had arrived at the night earlier well into the later hours so not to arouse suspicion, through trying out a wide range of bizarre ideas (which ranged from jumping out of a tree, clasping my hands together and trying to gather up some misplaced of sense of power – which of course there had not been, until I had resulted in dropping a large stone on my toe trying to lift it in a feat of testing or some form of enhanced strength and I had collapsed in tears) I had gained no hint about what powers I had – I was almost beginning to doubt the fruit had simply been a tropical, rotten foul tasting failure in more ways than one.

And then the next moment I had taken that cursed, destined step into that damned bar to go into my room set the wheels in motion for the next events of my life to unfold and I bore witness the true ramifications of how foolish I had been. The air hung still as the door swung slowly shut behind me – every male head in the vicinity had swivelled in mute silence a scent second before my approach like bears that senses its prey a before its comes into view and the entire room drew so quiet I could hear the beer splash unattended as the man behind the pump accidently left it running into its tankard. I looked over my shoulder, to see if there was – well judging from their reaction, some sort of iconic legendary figure or a God behind me – but it was just me that their stare pinioned as I took a step to the side towards the direction of the stairs and twenty or so sets of eyes flickered to follow the movement.

"Hey there pretty thing" a meaty hand clamped onto my shoulder as breath fell hot into my ear, I gasped and cringed away in the movement of turning to see an ugly, thickset man who kept a firm grip onto me "You're beautiful enough to make me leave my wife back home" he leered and span me so that I was flung against the wall. I let out the start of a loud scream before he clamped his hand over my mouth – my eyes widened to white orbs in terror as he pressed the length of his substantial weight against my front so that I could feel his excitement and I bit down hard on his fingers, wondering why nobody was coming to my help. It seemed to do as little to him as if I had been defanged, as though his lust for me overcame the pain as he grabbed a hold of my collar and made a ripping motion to begin tearing off my shirt – but then another man, this one balding and with an equally substantial gut – put his fist into the small of the man's back and he collapsed in a twitching heap in front of me. I saw a spreading pool of blood seep out from beneath him and squealed with genuine female terror, and then looked up at the man who had saved me.

He was unbuckling his belt. The next few minutes were filled with such violence and unspent passion that bordered on maniacal rage as all the men in the room fought to dodge under and crawl over the thrown glasses and knives in the resulting chaos to rape me that I cannot dare to recall it - until I heard the shot of a gun and a slender pair of hips in a crimson red dress fringed with tassels sauntering towards me was the last thing I saw.

You'd think that I would feel better by now; because Beau had saved me before any permanent damage had actually exacted and I left untainted with my life in her hands and offered me safety for the price of becoming a member of her crew until she could find a use for me. So grateful was I that I saw this in my perplexed and ruined, fragile state as a life line rope thrown towards me – and soon I came to lose myself in the waves as I had wanted to amongst the clouds. Over time with new resources available to me which I came across as a member of the Femme Fatale on our various adventures and journeys across the vast blue I learned that I had instead taken a paramecia type – the Kirei Kirei fruit, which made me appear to be the ultimate fantasy of that person's tailored image of favoured perfection. So struck with love you could not attack me. You would tell me anything, do anything. Weak minded brothers have killed each other for me. And I cannot stop any of it, I cannot control my powers. Given time, I retained some small measure of being able to use them to my advantage and manipulate people with their own ill-fated emotions.

But still, every time I sleep I dream of a horizon stretching crowd people with every naked body turned to face me, their faces are as blank and smooth as their genderless anatomy but their greedy hands grasp out for me and from nowhere a multiple of hungry groans rise:

"Hey there, pretty thing"


	6. Calmer Depths

My eyelids fluttered open with their usual reluctance to remain in the dark as I slowly drifted up from consciousness, the moment I spotted the unfamiliar ceiling I was instantly alert and awake as I immediately sat upwards in the bed. The movement caused a twinge of pain on my wound and I tucked my arm close to my side like a bird's wing, using my free hand to untie the black bandanna tied around it. With slow movements I gently raised my arms and laced back my hair into a shoulder length tail with the shorter feathered bangs shook down around my ears to help me concentrate before getting out of the bed and adjusting my clothing with the same time consuming rigidity.

I looked around the somewhat dismal contents of the room and surmised that they were unused to having guests on board; despite the quality of the furniture it was still more than a prisoner would surely be consented to, and after a seconds shock my eyes flicked back to a patch of wall in the shadowy corner of the room where a moment earlier I could have sworn I had saw a blue, lidless eye silently watching me. I frowned, I must still need rest – and kept my arm crooked as though I wore an imaginary sling as I crossed the room laboriously and used my other to open the door onto the corridor beyond, it was thankfully empty - a few more minutes to collect my thoughts were always appreciated. The doors along the hallway were made without windows and I didn't want to risk opening one to explore the contents within just in case somebody was asleep in there, this crew had plenty of nakama…I wondered for a moment if the Femme Fatales would be able to beat them, but as my feet continued to the end of the carpeted floor to a door and I pushed it open with one arm the doubt left me as I stepped out into the clear sunshine. It was a bright day, so much that I had to shield my eyes with my useable hand as I looked across the grass towards the surprising sight of a tangerine tree – how strange to have one growing on a ship like this. Clear of the crew, I decided that it was time to explore and find out what I could.

The grass prickled my bare feet as I walked across it, standing beneath the relative shade that the tree provided with its leaf pattern dappled shadows. I looked across to where we had anchored a cannons range from land in a natural bowl the island provided and recognised from the rock formations that we had only made enough progress to outpace the Femme Fatale ship long enough to hide, with little progress on heading towards my coordinates. That was good. I turned to look up to where my nose had picked up a delicious smell coming from a brightly coloured orange, yellow and brown building. Maybe not everybody was in their beds as I had hoped, and I made my way up one of the sets of gently curving stairs towards it and opened the door to peer inside before my body followed.

The room started with a ladder to the right of where I had entered which stretched down from above, a familiar tall blonde haired figure stood with its back to me as padded across to perch primly on the plush green sofa – this room sure was decorated to a nice standard. A sizeable table sat in the centre of the polished floorboards and across from the line of my vision Sanji stood behind a counter that separated off the kitchen. Although he must have heard the noise of somebody entering, he continued with what I could assume from the noise was the steady rhythm of him slicing something for a moment longer before turning to greet whoever was now in the room with him. His face lit up when he saw that it was me and sped over with surprising speed and a love struck expression to my side, "V-chuan!" How was this his way of greeting me good morning? "You look so radiant, despite only just waking up! I'm so glad you're awake" the hearts in his eyes dimmed somewhat "Breakfast is almost ready, I just have to take this coffee to Miss. Robin in the library – would you also like a cup?"

I smiled a little to seem polite and shook my head, I had noticed quickly enough that this particular crew member had a fondness for the ladies – that could only work in advantage for the Femme Fatales "No, thank you Sanji" I noticed his happy beam only widened when I used his name, as I had hoped it would, "You're up so early" I sent him a wide eyed expression that was both puzzled and cute.

He went back to the kitchen and sent me a somewhat sheepish grin from over his shoulder, my eyes had slowly been spanning the length of his unusually long legs that ended in what I had to notice was a pleasantly formed firm behind in the well tailored trousers. Almost as delicious as the food he cooked..I strove to keep any blush rising to my cheeks "Luffy often sleepwalks to try and steal from the fridge so I've trained myself to follow him and guard it without waking up, but I guess that I fell asleep here last night. So I thought I may as well get started on breakfast" he stated offhandedly as he resumed his earlier activities and I stifled a giggle, he clearly didn't see any humour in the scenario he had described to me "How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better than I would in any other circumstances, you have a gifted doctor" I admitted to my view of the slope of his shoulders truthfully as he filled the small space of the kitchen with his energy, I noticed he moved about it grabbing objects with subconscious movements as though the entire area were an exterior to his body.

"Yeah, Chopper's great" he agreed without turning, I heard the click of china "I'm glad you're on the mend. I've made you something special for breakfast that will also help" he revolved around and I now saw that he was carrying a cafetiere and cup with a small stack of toast next to a rose "Excuse me, I'll be back soon" he smiled, and then drifted happily out of the door grinning as though there were no greater task he would rather accomplish than take a woman breakfast.

I took a moment to look around the space he had been occupying, the black and white chequered floor gleamed with good care and the light white wood cupboards had gold handles which were polished. It had all of the necessities and was kept very clean, Mother would like this…I began to entertain the idea that Beau may consider taking this ship for herself as I sat back down on the sofa.

Not a moment after that thought had entered my mind the door burst open in welcome for the exhuberence and energy of the two male crewmembers that squirmed through in effort to get through the door in unison, the taller and blue haired of the two shoved Usopp out of the way with his tattooed elbow "Cola!" he bellowed beating his fists against his exposed chest and I raised my hands palm upwards in an innocent gesture as he raced over towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle from inside.

"He runs on that stuff" Usopp explained with a welcoming toothy smile as he jerked a thumb towards Frankie who was head deep inside again so that only his shoulders were visible, "Literally can't live without it" I raised an eyebrow and gave a polite nod to show that he had my attention. To not be able to get out of bed in the morning without a tooth decaying soft pop drink…how odd, I mused and took note of it in case I could later use it in my favor somehow.


	7. Churning Pool

"You know, you kind of look a bit like a friend of mine I knew in Syrup village..." Usopp pondered and scratched under his chin "Do you know somebody called Kaya?"

I was used to questions like this and adopted an upset expression "I'm sorry, I have never heard of the place that you mentioned"

He acted as though this was the most incredulous remark that he had ever heard "Wha?! So you mean to say you've never been to the delicious Meshi restaurant, or even the Gecko Islands?!" he braced himself and took a deep breath as though he were about to begin a great tirade "The famous home of the great Captain Ussop is-"

"Good morning, good morning indeed!" the door swung open and the impossibly tall skeleton who had shocked me so earlier leaned into the empty space it had formerly occupied, letting out a long, unusual laugh which almost had me smiling along with it "Yohohoho!" I noticed he carried an elegant cane at his side and was sharply dressed in resplendent silks upon the well picked bones.

"Ah, Brooke! Good morning!" Usopp welcomed him and threw over a bottle of milk – the skeleton to my further astonishment peeled off the cap and eagerly drank it down with a large grin beneath his curly cloud of dense black hair. Frankie raised his arm with a bottle already to his lips as he chugged down the fizzy brown liquid. How could they act so normal with this talking – laughing skeleton in the room as if this happened every day?!

The somehow walking skeleton – which the others apparently took no heed of and had even named, finished off the drink and the light cast an odd gleam over the visible bones, he tipped his head towards me and offered what I swore would have been a charming smile with skin "Hello, good lady V~" Automatically I cringed and raised my non-injured arm to my face as he took a step towards me "I apologise for how we met yesterday but I have something that I must ask of you"

I paled and slid to my knees before him on the floor, nothing Beau had ever taught me could have prepared me against something like this! "I understand. It's my soul, right? You're going to take it?" I sniffed through oncoming tears.

The skull tilted sideways as though confused "Ah, no…" he leaned inwards towards my face and pleadingly clasped his bony fingers beneath his chin as though beseeching "May I please see your panties?"

My jaw slipped open to hit the floor as my cheeks steadily flushed back to their normal hue, then from a blush to a fiery angry red that painted my face a deep crimson "Ah! What did you say – you creepy perv skeleton~!" I stood up and raised my fist as my eyes bleached and became demon-slanted "I'll hit you into the next life!" I roared through fangs.

He straightened himself and raised his hands with a wide grin, "But I already am dead, yohohoh!" he laughed and my anger instantly ceased to be replaced with confusion.

Frankie jerked a thumb over and smiled under his sunglasses, "Don't mind him; he's always like that…Although I have the title of…" I noticed there was a neat row of seven or so empty cola bottles lined up on the counter beside him – how had he not exploded by drinking all of that fizzy liquid?! The blue haired man had struck an impressive heroic pose with both arms locked and raised, "SUPER PERVERT!" he yelled so loud he must have wanted the heavens to hear him. My mouth dropped again and a bead of sweat dripped down from the back of my head, I looked to who now seemed the only half-sane member in the room - Usopp was busy knotting some wire spooled in his lap and I noticed he had drawn a few work tools from one of his belt pouches. No help there then.

This crew was so confusing! Although it seemed that my power worked on these three, Sanji and the tanned green samurai who confronted me yesterday despite the latter having some thorny complexities, there was still threat that lay with the two girls, the reindeer doctor and the mysterious Captain who seemed so child-like he hardly regarded me. It seemed strange that despite his youth they all naturally grouped around him like the bond between them was a tangible force that kept them together.

I crept towards the door without turning so that my back was presented to them, "Ah…I think that I shall go and get some fresh air now…" I lied to excuse myself from the bizarre contents of the room with a false smile, but my shoulders hit into something warm, solid and most definitely not wall or door-like. I turned around and whatever colour left in my skin drained completely.

"Hn?" The mint haired man with the strong, defined features and free swords loosely bundled upon his waist – he looked down at me with an expression that spoke of only dislike for me. But, I would have to try and work on that if I wanted to get close enough to him to find a chink in that icy armour that Beau could pry wide open.

I took a step backwards, "Ah…The others, yesterday, they called you Zoro right?" I smiled and dared to stick out a greeting hand despite my fear, I remembered that I was wearing the face of someone that had been dear to him once before they passed away and ducked my head a little so that my hair hid my expression and some of my features.

His gaze passed first from the extended palm to my face – a multitude of complex emotions churned in the jet pits of his eyes and the bridge of his nose stained a light pink before he grabbed the back of his neck and let out an irritated grunt. One hand gripping the hilt of one sword, he walked back the way that he had come without a word, though surely he had come into the kitchen because he was hungry.

"Well, that didn't go so well" I placed a finger on my lower lip in a pondering expression – despite my attention not on them the three men in the room affixed their eyes on me "I guess that I'll go take that walk now" as I sauntered out the sets of orbs followed until I was not in sight and the owners slammed their heads onto the tables in front of them.


	8. Morning Tide

"This is so nice. I'm glad that I came out here~!" I remarked to myself as I stretched my good arm and met the waves with a wide smile from the upper tier of the higher portion of the deck, the sunlight restored health to my skin with its caressing rays and the rich smell of breakfast wafted upwards from where I could see Sanji below setting an outside table for the crew to dine upon.

I was remarkably comfortable for a moment, despite being upon the enemy ship it was a contended minute where I felt so at ease in spite of the circumstances that I didn't even dwell upon why. Despite not being awake this early or for this long in a good while my eyes feasted upon the mundane sights of the seagulls scattered with their high pitched squawks overhead.

"Ah, here you are V" a voice came from behind me where I was stood bent onto the railing of the ship with my head cushioned on my arms, I looked to my right and saw that it was the captain.

"Oh...Good morning, ah…Luffy. Thank you again for your permission to board this ship yesterday" I smiled a little as I said his name and batted my lashes at him, but it had all the effect I would have had trying to flirt with a stone wall.

"Hm? Oh, ah – no problem. I was wondering if you could tell me more about the treasure" he gave me a wide, easy grin that seemed to come without difficulty or thought for him.

I pouted a little, "I'm afraid that I didn't hear much when I was on the ship...but I know that the captain mentioned a great wealth" I smoothed my features into a pre-moulded smile, "When the ship kept returning to the same part of the island – that's when I guessed that it must be somewhere east"

Luffy nodded, "That's good enough for me!" his grin didn't falter, I was surprised with the ease of which he simply trusted my words despite my power apparently not working upon him "I'll go tell Nami so she can set the coordinates for today!" he made off to leave, but then turned again and sent me a quizzical expression "Oh ah, why were you all the way up here V?" he asked innocently enough, grasping the back of his straw hat as he peered at me. I noticed he had a long scar – though it had healed years back – gouged under his eye and following the curvature of his cheekbone.

I straightened and moved to rest the small of my back against the rail, folding my arms against my chest as I fixed him with a measured expression "I missed the sea" I smiled softly, letting down my guard for a moment, "Of course, it wouldn't matter if I could fly…and explore a completely different kind of blue" I closed my eyes lest he see how wistful they had become, but my voice had betrayed me.

"What's the matter can't you swim or something?" he questioned and despite his voice holding nothing but polite enquiry I panicked.

"Ah, no! I'm afraid that I never learned!" I wanted to stray away from the subject of devil fruit powers lest this young man be a skilled investigator in disguise – is that how the others respected him so much despite his apparent lack of power? I sweat dropped and my hand nervously rose to the back of my head.

"Oh. Maybe Sanji or Nami could teach you when your arms healed" he replied easily as though he had never intended the conversation to mean nothing other than polite chit-chat, but still my hackles had raised.

"I really don't think that that's necessary" I raised my hands and sent him what I hoped would be a supportive enough smile he would drop the subject, or better yet leave. Not that I'll even be around you guys long enough to take stupid damn swimming lessons even if I could anyway! I told myself reassuringly.

"My sweet, I have made you a special fruit drink you improve soft skin!" Sanji appeared evidently from nowhere – I had not sensed his approach due to the speed of it, he bowed like a prince asking of a dance next to me and presented me with a tall stemmed glass on a tray decorated with a flower and a vibrant yellow-orange juice "Not that you need it V-chwan! Your skin is so smooth!" he complimented, I flushed a little – which surprised me, such lines didn't usually phase me.

"Oh…Sanji-kun. Thank you" I bowed my head appreciatively and smiled before taking a sip and the flattering remark towards him was not a forged one, "Sanji-kun, its delicious!" I took another despite my manners; the flavour was instantly exotic and refreshing, he had surprised me again with his talents.

"You really mean that?!" he instantly swooned as large hearts replaced his eyes and he fell to the floor in a flailing heap, the tray clattering to fall on top of his head without him even noticing the pain it must have caused "At last…my gift has helped me serve up the heart of a wonderful woman who appreciates my cooking~"

Luffy let out a loud laugh and repositioned his straw hat upon his head again "I'll ask Usopp and Frankie to build a portcullis on the underside of the ship so we can look out and see under the water"

Sanji leapt up to his feet and raised a finger thoughtfully "That would be very useful for fishing – we wouldn't have to wait for hours on deck just hoping something will catch the line in an empty patch of sea"

I blinked a couple of times, astonished again at the generosity of these pirates whom I had only just met "T-Thank you Luffy-sama!" I bowed despite myself, my lips parting as I expressed the gratitude towards him honestly.

He only smiled and waved a hand as though it meant less than nothing to any of them "You should get Sanji to tell you about Sky Island if you like flying" he offered before leaving.

I watched his retreating back, finishing my drink and taking the brightly coloured flower with its sunset hues from the empty glass "Sky Island?" I repeated, turning to Sanji and handing him the drink before twiddling the stem between my fingers so that the petals span.

He nodded, smiling "Is it your dream to fly princess V?" he asked, watching as I put the flower into my hair behind one ear "What…the most fairest of rescued damsels in distress has accepted my token?! Of course, when I saved you from that ship yesterday you must naturally want to thank me by-" His eyes widened and went pure white before he fell back into a crumbling heap onto the deck boards, unconscious with a drip of blood under one nostril before either of us could continue.


	9. Sea Voyage

"Nami-swan! I remembered that you like seafood on the eighth day of the third month so I spent three hours on a new sautéed clam dish for you!" Sanji yelled despite standing next to the fiery haired girl who had seated herself at the table closest to the mast, she smiled but said nothing as he moved onto the older woman sat beside her who had her arms crossed over her purple and golden trim jacket.

"Robin, I noticed that you've been staying up late reading so I prepared something that I hope will enliven you" he placed a pot of strong smelling coffee and a light salad drizzled in sauce in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for earlier my perfect V; I hope that I didn't scare you earlier when I fainted. Your confession of love just shocked me so suddenly" he was using his gentleman like tone again as he presented me with a delicious fluffy omelette "I fried this over the fires of my love for you~!" he slid the plate in front of me before considerably rather less ceremoniously dumping the rest of the male crew's food onto the other end of the table. My meal had even already been attentively cut into easily bite sized portions so that I could eat it unhampered by my injured arm having to slice it myself.

Zoro cast it a dubious glance before choosing to take a deep draught of his tankard of sake which smelt as strong as Robin's cup and the rest eagerly piled up their plates "I'm glad you're up again now V" Chopper smiled and took a bite of a large piece of meat he held on a bone between his hooves delicately. Sanji, Usopp and Brooke – to my surprise at the latter somehow also – were all eating, Frankie must have been steering the ship…I took note of that. So he must know the ship and its confines better than anyone…

I began eating my omelette; it was as delicious as everything else that he had fed me so far. This ship really had a great cook – I didn't even miss the homey stews and fresh loaves that Mother baked. The atmosphere was easy and I picked up nothing important in the conversation aside from a few titbits of information such as the names of some islands they had previously visited earlier of which I recognised. Luffy was eating so fast that I wasn't sure how he was managing to pile to food into his mouth so quickly – his arms seemed to stretch out to grab it so fast…The emphasis on their strong bond between them intensified as I looked between all of them, catching Robin's eyes last as I noticed she had been staring at me. I quickly busied myself by taking a sip of water, though my thoughts churned below the surface…her eyes were the same colour as the one that I could have sworn was somehow watching me in my room earlier…

As a few hours passed I kept myself busy memorising the layout of the ship, the weapons room including Usopp's workshop where he had been more than happy to show me a few of his inventions after a few guiding words on my part, a quick walk by where the crew members slept and a tiptoe creeping past the library without looking inside, in case Robin was in there. I felt the shadow of her aura following me down each corridor and wanted to avoid her – she had a subtle, assured command that came with having great power that reminded me of Beau. I knew now that it was more than possible she was not as complacent around me as she acted and may indeed also be spying on myself, so I kept my whereabouts and questions to the crew light and easy as though I only wanted to know my saviours better. Brooke, I discovered, was a man bound to his skeleton due to the power of his reviving devil fruit who had not been able to get back to his body in time – and nothing but a gentleman despite his perverted tendencies. During a lucky moment I took another ruby from a pouch tied around a string on my nude hips beneath my clothing and dropped it overboard for Beau to track.

After asking Sanji if he needed any help in the kitchen chastised that my flawless hands would never have to be put to work again now that I had been rescued by him (personally, I might add) and Chopper had been happy with the bottled herbs and ingredients I had gone there to get for him I paced up to Frankie and Luffy speaking together at the top of the deck stairs.

I smiled as I neared them, "I was wondering if there is anything that I could do to help today before we land. Although I can't do much" I gestured with my injured arm limply and faked a sheepishly ashamed smile.

"Wah…I can't think of anything. You already told me everything you know about the treasure" the round eyed captain shrugged his shoulders through the thin red waistcoat he wore.

"It was so lucky that you happened to be passing by here" I feigned a grateful smile to both of them and leaned into Frankie – the one susceptible to my charms "I don't know much, but this doesn't seem like the kind of place people come to often…" I continued to simulate ignorance, hoping I would find out more information. I was lucky; Luffy began to speak up about their ongoing voyage which would end with his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. My mouth almost dropped open when he had mentioned the phrase, but I managed to hold my tongue as he more than happily gave an animated recount of their adventures as Frankie began to provide miming to go with each scenario they found themselves in. By the end of it, we were sat cross-legged several hours later into mid-day and despite having more than enough of what I needed to know I wanted nothing more than to run as far as my legs could take me.

We should not have tried to kidnap this ship.


	10. Frothy Surf

It was an hour or two later after I had made the unhappy realisation that Beau had picked quite possibly one of the worst ships to try and commandeer or crews to overcome in battle – it hadn't took me too long to piece together a few stories in that these were the notorious Straw Hat Pirates that even I had heard of! I had to get off this boat as quickly as I could and sneak away – my best and only chance of that would be the moment we set foot into the deeper jungle terrain of Risky Red under the pretence of leading them towards the ruby cave, then using my superior knowledge of the landscape to evade and lose them. As soon as I found my crew I would plead with them that we leave and avoid our otherwise inescapable defeat. Until then, I would have to act as calm as I could and use the full abilities of my power to manipulate the susceptible male members of the crew so that they would be powerless to attack me in battle should the worst occur and the Femme Fatales clash with them head on. I had thought that with Captain Beau's abilities and the other two devil fruit users on board aside from myself with the rest of the crew would be more than enough to overtake them, but we were outnumbered and also evidently they had superior power.

"Urusai uzai! That was quite the tale of adventure, Luffy. I'm sure that there was a time when people would have laughed at you for saying you would become the Pirate King – it's a weighty title that isn't bestowed to just anybody!" I replied when he had finished and stood up, the other two participants in the long conversation on which I had hung onto every word mimicked me.

He laughed and took off his hat; studying it in his hands as though it were something dear to him "I'm not just anybody. I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates" he jerked a thumb towards himself and regarded me with an even, determined expression with held no hint of a lie. I looked towards him, and then Frankie – both of them held the same truth and confidence in their eyes – obviously this crew was entirely insane and had a misplaced belief in their own abilities. The alternative…that this crew actually could…no, that possibility was utterly unthinkable.

"So, have you had a tour around the ship yet V?" Frankie asked.

I nodded politely and smiled, "Yes. Oh, actually" I had been looking around the exterior of the ship that I could see from our current vantage point and noticed that there was a small room atop the mast outlined against the backdrop of the grinning straw hat skulled sails "Don't tell me…that building is the crows nest?" just from the size, it looked much better protected and built than the barrel Gully crouched in not that it mattered now – I didn't expect that we would be updating our ship for a new model anytime soon now.

He nodded and I grew alarmed as he began to dance in his Speedos with alarming proximity "Sure is, do you not remember yesterday? I told you that I built this ship myself" I nodded frantically and took a few steps away to a safer distance "With my own two arms" he gestured and flexed his upper body.

"Do you want me to take you up there?" Luffy asked, and thinking he meant to help me climb the ladder with my injured arm I nodded. A moment later his arm enclosed my waist I felt the air searing my cheeks as I was suddenly flying up the mast with incredible speed. I let out a long scream briefly cut short as my feet made contact with the floor with began again as I opened my eyes and saw the dizzying height below me. I clung to him again and he choked with the strength of my grip as I laced my arms around his neck and jumped onto him "Wha? You said you wanted to see!" he squawked when I refused to let go. We were so high that the wind playfully brushed the ends of our hair and I could see the wide expanse of the sea below us like a carpet of sapphires – I could see Sea Kings hunt far to the west, too far out to be considered a threat.

When I noticed that the platform we were stood upon was steady enough I relinquished him and opened the door behind us, peering my head inside. The circular shaped room was well lit by the bright sunlight streaming in and my toes felt squishy floor mats beneath them "How did you manage to get us up here so fast?" I turned around and asked, but he had vanished. I ran and looked over the side to where he was waving down at the deck below "WHA? HOW AM I MEANT TO GET DOWN WITHOUT YOU BAKA!" I roared and he cupped a hand to an ear to show that he couldn't hear me before shrugging and sauntering away.

"He's the worst…How can someone who seems so naïve and thoughtless as him be in charge of such a tough brigade of pirates? He certainly doesn't seem like the kind of guy who should hold a bounty that high…" I scratched behind one ear with my good arm and sighed before padding back into the room with my feet dragging along the floor. I noticed weighs and other exercising equipment – most of it looked outsized and far too heavy for me to even think about trying to pick up, but I tried the smallest regardless from curiosity. I managed to lift it a scant measure before my fingers burned with exertion and I dropped it onto my foot "****~" I swore loudly and hopped on the spot, clutching my injured foot with my good hand "Geez, can I get anymore beaten up today?" I complained to myself aloud angrily.

"Yes, considering you just woke me up" Zoro stood up from where he must have been taking a nap behind some stacks of crates piled in one corner and yawned openly to give a wide showcase of his displayed teeth. He stretched and I watched the muscles ripple across his chest and strong shoulders with the movement before cracking his knuckles and neck in a threatening mantra of snaps. I tripped over the discarded weight equipment in my shock and let out a pitiful noise as the rest of it made a less than pleasant landing cushion.

"Sumimasen" I clasped my hands together despite the pain making me wince and hurriedly stood, brushing down my clothes and resetting my arm into a more comfortable pose with another frown at the twinge "I didn't know that anybody was up here"

"You're nothing but a bother, nise tomodachi" he scowled and ran a large knuckled hand through the bristles of his hair, the hue of weak tea.

"Kutabare shinjimae! I'm helpful to the others for rescuing me, but you've been nothing but rude to me even though I haven't even done anything wrong!" I retorted back sharply at his insult. It wasn't hard to act angry with him, the fact that I had done nothing so far accept make a fool out of myself in front of him from the moment he rejected my presence on the ship despite I passed the test of his sword was making me irritated enough. But I felt that he was the kind of man who even if I managed to test his patience he wouldn't mistakenly blurt out any information that I could use.

For a moment we stood there with locked eyes as a spark of tension lit the air between us, before he finally spoke "So if I'm such a rude guy, get out of here" he picked up one of the largest training weights – impossibly bigger than the one that I had attempted – as if it were nothing and began a series of practiced movements with it. I took a few steps back towards the door – because I wanted to leave and because the equipment was sometimes being swung a little too close towards me for comfort which I felt may have been on purpose. I took a look outside at how far the deck was below, and then cast a glance over my shoulder back at him.

He paused for a moment to look at me with an eyebrow raised and adjusted his weight so his hip cocked to the right "What, are you a yowamushi too?"

I glowered at him and with agonized movements managed to manoeuvre my arms to fold over my chest "I'm not scared of a height like this!" I roared to him though it was more to try and boost my flagging confidence - I muttered to myself in an after whisper "Although those wings I wanted would be very handy right now" I closed my eyes and jumped.


	11. Frothy Surf ll

There was a second of time as I sliced downwards through the air to my unavoidable collision with the deck below with my hair flying out like a golden banner behind me which was all I had to prepare myself into any position best for falling. I closed my eyes and braced myself for an impact that never came – and looked up into an unyielding gaze set below a tanned, smooth brow – our gaze locked for a moment before he ungraciously dropped me from his strong arms that had caught me a much shorter distance onto the floor by his feet and walked away without a word save for a dissatisfied grunt.

I picked myself up and dusted off my knees with one hand before scratching myself behind the ear with it as I pondered, obviously my fruit powers were working on him just as I had hoped despite the issues they had also caused – but I couldn't afford to risk a celebratory smirk as Sanji scurried over with such haste it seemed he sprouted extra legs roaring to ask "V-chwan! Did that stupid marimo hurt you?" he patted me up and down with a little extra intimacy and care than I was comfortable with before shaking a clenched fist at the swordsman's retreating back.

I forced a small smile and acted embarrassed, I could think of how to use Zoro's deeply buried protective nature of me against him later "Actually, I kind of tripped" I lied smoothly and rubbed one hand under my eye childishly like a sleepy kid.

Sanji beamed and patted me on the head, his fingers easing through the strands of my hair "Please be more careful V" he clutched his hands to his chest and turned his back to me as his brow darkened and fire sprang upwards from his neatly buffered shoes "You don't know how much it would pain me if something were to happen to yo-" a blur shot in from the peripherals of my vision and barrelled into the lamenting chef, sending him careening to one side with it so that they landed in a heap under the orange tree.

"Hoi! Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy bellowed down into the blonde haired man's face – though he needn't have bothered from his position sat cross legged on his chest with the other man squirming for air under him. He began to choke for air as the unaware captain continued to complain about his stomach without noticing the main source of filling it was slowly dying beneath him.

"Luffy! If you don't move none of us will get fed tonight!" Nami strode out from a small door set under the left arching staircase and landed a punch solidly onto the top of his head – the ink haired boy swooned before dropping unconscious to one side and Sanji scrambled to his feet.

"Oh Nami-swan! Finally the true depths of your love for me have been revealed, not that I could ever truly die without obtaining a kiss from you first! –" the hearts faded from his eyes and his chin hit the floor with a thud as he received similar treatment.

The smouldering orange haired woman turned her attention towards me and I raised an arm protectively despite her eyes were normal and she seemed to have sated her temper "Hai! Don't mind these idiots V-chan!" she grinned and went to slap me on the shoulder, then changed her mind after considering my injury and looped her arm around my waist "Would you mind coming to help me with a little something?"

I gazed at her a moment, but she seemed sincere enough and this would be a better opportunity than any to attempt to find out more information or weaknesses about her – although by this point I was in the mind set that nothing could help the Femme Fatales beat the Straw Hat Pirates, so I nodded and allowed her to guide me back through the door she had appeared from. It led into a small research room I had not yet explored, though a quick glance of its meagre confines was enough – a panelled wall of beribboned scrolls caught my interest and I could see one of them as scrawled yawning like a parchment tongue across a small desk with a pen and compass – this is what she pushed me towards with a hand in the small of my back.

"Uh…Nami, what is this?" I asked curiously as I ran my good fingers over the back of the chair – it was still warm.

"This is a small sketch I've made of Risky Red. I wanted to ask your opinion on it" The former was clear, I could see that despite the rudimentary design being in the beginning stages she had a keen eye for detail that naturally showed itself in the clean lines and flawless lack of mistakes.

Was this a test? I smiled and looked at it for a moment, "It's very well done, you must have a lot of practice" I complimented, but gave nothing more before straightening back up.

Her answering smile didn't falter as she took a few steps to close the distance between us and traced over the dried lines of ink on one side "Thank you, but I was wondering if this terrain of the island looks accurate to you"

I strove to keep my face still as the cogs began to work inside my mind and then forced a pout "I'm sorry…I wouldn't know anything about that. I haven't seen nearly enough of it to even guess" I scratched the back of my head as though embarrassed I couldn't provide a better answer.

I couldn't tell if she was satisfied or very good at keeping suspicion from her eyes but she made her way back towards the door and opened it to offer my leave "That's alright, it was silly of me to ask. I should have expected that" I smiled at her once I was near enough to go outside of the room past her, "I hope that you'll respect the invitation Luffy offered you to sail with us, we might seem strange at first but none of us are truly bad people – a lot of the rumours about us are escalated. I'm sure that you'll settle in here soon enough"

I nodded, taking note only of the first words that she had spoken – it set me a little on edge or some reason "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Nami" I smiled and she returned it before waving and shutting the door. I stood on the other side of it frowning.


	12. Frothy Surf lll

The afternoon passed into later hours with little more events, I spent it talking on little things with whomever happened to walk into the ships' bar which I found to be luxuriously comfortable and certainly nice enough to bother staying awake to lounge inside. I was peacefully watching the fish of the huge L shaped aquarium that followed the curve of the couch float by when the door opened again and somebody else walked in.

"Food" Usopp called quickly before running back out of the room, shortly followed Brooke and Frankie who had been sat beside me. I took more time standing up and making my way to the source of where the thudding footsteps overhead were going and found myself following my nose inside to the kitchen where a sumptuous feast lay spread appetizingly upon the table.

"V-sama! Come sit with us" Chopper waved his hoof and I took the last empty seat beside him with a somewhat odd feeling in my chest. Immediately everyone began spearing food with such violence and speed it was dizzying – I was just about to try and creep a hand in when a flying fork almost speared it and I withdrew it shaking with a gulp. A few moments later when the dust had cleared and plates had been filled I grabbed a few pieces of meat, Sanji served cocktails to myself and Nami and presented Robin with a glass of wine.

I grabbed one somewhat awkwardly by the end of the bone with one hand and bit into it, despite the difficulty picking it up it was worth it for the delicious taste which melted apart in my mouth without even chewing "This. Is. Good" I muttered between open mouthfuls.

"I. Know. Right" Luffy replied between similar large chomps into two he held in each hand, how was his mouth even managing to fit that much food in? He dropped a freshly cleaned bone to reach – and stretch – out an arm to steal a bread roll Zoro had just finished buttering. My mouth dropped open – thankfully I had just swallowed beforehand – and I was about to ask what had just happened to his arm to make it that long when the offended green haired swordsman drew out one of his swords to attack the thieving glutton and Sanji began throwing frying pans and kicks to 'settle the confrontation'

I looked over to the other crew mates; Robin was sat with her face calm beneath her sharply cut fringe slicing into her meal and beside her Nami was laughing with Usopp and Frankie at the fight unfolding as Brooke took advantage of the distraction to take food from the absent diners plates. Chopper giggled and his furry snout crinkled as he raised his head up towards me "You'll get used to how lively meal times are around here"

For a moment I drank in the sight of them all again before bubbles built upwards in my chest and exploded in a loud tinkle of laughter that rang like a bell to silence the activity in the room, when I had wiped the tears from my eyes I saw the crew members were staring at me in confusion "It seems like it is lively all the time around here" I remarked back to him.

As the others heard, they shared in the laughter and as even Zoro cracked a small smile I felt a warm happy feeling blossom and envelop the table all in a bright light. Brooke brought out his violin from under the table and Sanji began to fill tankards of sake for the men as he began to play a merry tune that only served to compliment the scene. Although I wasn't sure of the song, it came from the bony fingers of a talented musician and I soon found my foot tapping along under the table as plates were kicked aside so that Luffy, Ussop and Frankie could dance upon it. I was whisked away in the moment until I chanced to look across at Robin over dessert and noticed she wore a small ruby on a glittering gold chain around her slender neck – the coincidental choice of stone sobered my merriment immediately and for the rest of the night my smile was a fake one.


	13. Voyages Past

"V-chan!" I was awoke by a voice calling my name and thought for a moment before I opened my eyes despite the accent sounding completely wrong that I was back in my cabin quarters and Mother was waking me up to tell me that none of this had really started. The less than welcome sight of Frankie as he filled up most of my room just by hanging in through the doorframe did little to compensate, "We'll be ready to go by foot soon" he announced. His Hawaiian flowery shirt was a little too loud for my newly opened eyes.

I clutched the bed covers up to my chin and peered up at him sleepily "Why did you let me sleep in so late?" I yawned widely and rubbed one eye with the heel of my hand.

"Choppers orders" he shrugged his huge shoulders inside the brightly patterned material and adjusted his sunglasses before leaving. I took a glance out from the window and saw the nearing shoreline and its pale sandy throat being kissed by the lapping waves – land was close indeed, we must have made much progress. I should let Beau know which direction we would be heading as soon as possible…but first, I found myself sitting on the edge of the mattress and looking at the bleak confines of the room around me, with no personal effects of my own and no inclination to be here long enough to have need to decorate I had no idea why nonetheless it felt like my own more so than the more luxurious accommodation aboard the Femme Fatale ship.

Aboard there, I asked for very little in return for my services – despite distracting a male enemy long enough for her to escape and saving her life I still felt that I owed her, my room and board was paid in blood or information and in return she provided me with a comfortable bed, what small food I requested and an alternative means – slumber, for days at a time – as she had refused to take my life when I had asked it of her.

I took a long, cleansing intake of air and thought back to that day, though I usually tried not to.

It had been better weather that day, hot enough that sweat dripped into our eyes from under our fringes which matted to our foreheads slickly and that Captain Beau had commanded the Femme Fatales to cut a path through the jungle greenery to a small fresh water pond relatively protected by thick outcroppings of rock spanning either side. It was well worth the climb down when you had stripped off and lay on a large leaf naked to the sunshine hydrated by a rain mist of water caused by your crew mates frolicking. Mother would take out her comb and pull it though Gully's hair until the young girl squealed and began to bite, then we would herd her with waving arms into the pool to get clean and Mother would resume knitting under a sun parasol – despite the weather she never took off her dress or apron.

Captain Beau had just revealed her latest bikini – the cost of which had been well over half of our last plundered treasure – and myself and the twins were complimenting her appearance as we had to do if we didn't want to suffer a painful blow to the head, and our stomachs were full from the sandwiches mother had prepared for us. I can still remember thinking how happy I was at that moment, how sure I felt that it would be the happiest that I could possibly be for the rest of my life – and yet even then it was tarnished with the worry that I would never have such a day again.

I stood up and the water cascaded from my body as I stood in front of my captain, my head bowed so that the slick ropes of my wet hair plastered to my shoulders like yellow snakes and the shadows hid my eyes as my hands curled into determined fists by my sides "Captain Beau…I fear that I may never feel this happy again for as long as I live. My life has been one of nothing but torment since the day I bit the Kirei Kirei Fruit – please, end it" I opened my arms to embrace death.


	14. One Woman Mutiny

"Baka!" The words rang in my mind as I relived the memory and my uninjured hand rose of its own accord to the place where she had struck my cheek so hard that I had bitten off and spat out a small piece of my tongue.

I shook my head to dispel it from my mind and got dressed quickly, scraping my fingers through my hair before tying it back with the same black bandanna again. It would be nice to get back to the Femme Fatale ship for a bath and fresh change of clothes, though oddly those seemed to be the only two things that I missed…I repeated the motion with my head again as I made my way out of the door, I was so distracted on the day that I needed complete and utter concentration!

My shoulder felt much better today, either the wound had been shallower than I expected and all of the blood had painted a much crueller picture or that Doctor had some miraculous medical abilities.

I met nobody until I came out onto the lower deck and saw Luffy speaking with three of the others, when I neared them I saw it was he who had woken me up earlier, with Robin and Usopp who was complaining "Why does it have to be me? I think I'm ill today, I'm coming down with I can't go near that island disease" he grabbed his bushy hair in each hand and made as if to tear it as he tossed from side to side, visibly shaking.

Robin sent him a small smile which she included me in when she saw I was stood next to her, she wore a different outfit of slim form fitting beige trousers with a large buckle, open toe sandals and a fringed purple shirt with beaded designs with her face hidden from the sun by a large pale tan cowboy hat more efficient for travelling.

The blue haired android was dancing on the spot as he vibrated with the amount of energy he was emitting "I can't wait! Super!" he gave a devilish grin and winked behind his mirrored lenses to the two females in the vicinity. Now that I knew that he was formerly head of the Frankie Family - a notorious gang in Water Seven - before joining Luffy's crew I saw his easily excitable nature in a different light.

I was about to greet them, but a loud clanging noise distracted me as I whipped my head about trying to find the source of it – it seemed like it had come from above, but the sky was as spot free as it was cloudless this morning.

Robin gestured to the crows nest with a tanned arm "Zoro is doing some training" she explained.

"Oh, hello V" Luffy greeted me and nodded with a small smile, "These three are going to go ahead and make sure the way is clear for the rest of us" Only two of the aforementioned nodded.

Ussop grabbed hold of the end of my shirt and fell to his knees before me "Surely you'd rather go than me V-chan, right?" he nodded frantically before I had even a chance to answer – in truth I wouldn't have minded an opportunity to drop a ruby on land rather than in the water where it would be much easier to spot.

"Wah, no way!" Luffy stretched an arm and looped it around my neck tight enough that I had to take a stumbling step towards him but loose enough that I didn't choke "V hasn't had any breakfast yet!"

He let go of me as Frankie coloured in the tip of his nose blue and then stood behind him with his hands spread like antlers behind his captains head "Chopper said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he mimicked, doing quite a good impression of the reindeer doctor. I had to laugh a little at their antics but chose to cover it meekly with my hand – but caught Robin coolly smiling at me as she watched me struggle to contain my humour caused by them. I cast my eyes towards a patch of floor furthest away from her and demurely clasped my hands in my lap.

"We'll see you later straw hat!" Frankie waved a gigantic hand to him as he walked over towards the railing that curved alongside the ship from the prow with Usopp unceremoniously carried under one arm and Robin calmly followed them.

I strove to keep a frown from my features, I could just find an empty part of the ship then drop a ruby into the shallow water or wait until later when we were on land.

"Come on, before all the best stuff is gone!" Luffy grabbed my arm and I struggled to keep up with his pace as he sped towards the kitchen more or less dragging me along in his wake. When we got there scant seconds later – myself panting and the captain as though he hadn't even broken a sweat – the room showed signs of recently enjoyed company with empty dishes covering the table "Awh~ shouldn't have overslept today" he knuckled his fist and rubbed it angrily against his temple.

Sanji looked over from where he was washing some dishes "If you're looking for the leftovers I covered them and put them in the fridge for you, Luffy" he dried his hands on a dish cloth and punched in the four digit code that kept it locked, it swung open and before the energetic teen could dive inside he grabbed him by the lapels with one hand and in a smooth motion grabbed a plate and closed it again with a well placed foot.

"Leftovers!" he cheered, happy to have anything as he started rapidly attacking the chef's extended arm as he held the plate just out of his reach.

"You can't eat it all, save some for V-chwan!" he scolded him angrily still holding it aloft, then turned to me "By the way, you look even more lovely than usual this morning my fair…" his distraction had been taken advantage of as the plate was whisked from his hands and the resulting thief ran giggling out of the door. Sanji sighed and watched him go with a frown as though thinking of following them, then sent me an easy, lopsided smile that had my heart fluttering "I'll cook you something else"

I fluttered my lashes, keeping him sidetracked might stall the crew's overall progress "I couldn't ask that of you" I walked to where he was stood behind the counter and leaned my weight against it on one hip with one leg elegantly draped over the other and one hand on my hip – the pose complimented my figure well as I noticed his eyes slowly draw a tangible line from my feet up over my curves to my face "Sanji-kun" I added breathily dropping my voice to a sugared whisper.

He immediately began to grab multiple ingredients from the area around him like a multi-limbed being with hearts replacing his eyes beneath the blonde thick overhang of his fringe "It's no problem at all when it's for you princess!" he shouted through his gleaming smile.

"Sanji-kun?" I took a few steps closer so that when he turned around I was stood not a breath's distance from him; I saw his lips part in surprise before he nervously wet them with his tongue as he looked down at me. I reached my better arm upwards and shifted a few fingers through the strands of his hair – he froze at the gesture and swallowed as the bridge of his nose flushed "Your fringe is a little singed" I commented sweetly and then took a step back away from him to allow his chest to begin heaving as he let out the deep breath of air he had been holding.

"Ah…it must have been from when I was lighting the gas earlier" I noticed his voice was trembling somewhat as he rubbed the back of his head to hide his obvious embarrassment before resuming what he had been doing. I watched him for a moment then leaned under the pretence of peering at what he was preparing allowing my breast to brush slightly against his elbow in what seemed to be an accidental gesture. He swore as his hand slipped and the knife he had been using to peel carrots with sliced a small cut into his finger.

"Sanji-kun!" I yelped as though I was worried for him and grabbed his hand forcing him to bend down a little due to his height, putting it up to my lips with his arm pressed against my chest – his face quickly turned purple, "I am so sorry that I distracted you…"

"It's..it was..nothing" his speech faltered as I opened my mouth and slipped the tip of his finger inside "That..is, to say…" his eyes rolled backwards into his head as I inserted more between my lips until the cut patch of skin was inside and I wiped it clean with a curl of my tongue. As he fell to the floor is a cascade of blood from his nose I didn't notice a three sword carrying shadow detach itself from the wall opposite the open kitchen doorway and pace away noiselessly down the hall.


	15. Shore line

It was about an hour later and my feet were struggling to become accustomed to walking on the steady ground beneath my feet as we gathered in a group upon the sandy beach that made the shoreline that fringed the enclave of where the island had a chunk bitten free and swallowed by the oceans surf. I frowned down at the grains getting stuck to my toes as it wormed its way grittily into my sandals, Luffy was already fervently requesting Sanji for the sandwiches he had prepared and packs for the afternoon lunch safely stored away out of rubber hands reach in his backpack, Chopper and Ussop seemed to be scared by something that Robin was warning them could happen in the deep jungle as Frankie laughed at their reactions. Zoro was sat leaning against a tree that grew from the sands with his arms folded, eyes closed as though he were sat back on board - Brooke had been relegated to stay behind and guard the ship from attack, I was somewhat relieved he at least wouldn't be taking place in the initial battle I may also be finding myself taking part in – it would be easier to escape them with one less person there.

"So, what do you think V-chan?" Nami asked as she curled a burning piece of orange vibrant hair behind her ear.

I gave her an abashed smile "I'm sorry, none of this is familiar to me. But I would still like to try and help you all somehow"

"Alright" Luffy clapped his hand on the back of his hat in a manner which instantly alerted the attention of the crew as they turned to him in unison - again showcasing the simple power of his command when he chose to assert it "Then I guess we'll just have to go all over the island until we find the mystery cave!" he pointed his finger high into the air to state his authority, his nakama fell groaning to the floor around him with his nonsense summation of what they should do.

"I think we should all stick together" Ussop declared immediately in a high-pitched voice as he cast worried looks in every direction around him with a hand on his shooter attached to his hip.

"But then it will take longer, we should split" Nami complained, eager to get to the treasure quicker. Robin nodded in agreement, as did a few of the others. I secretly also encouraged the suggestion as it would be easier to elude them and find the others to warn them to retreat as soon as I could but also wondered who I would be paired with, it would raise less suspicion to act uninterested and go along with whichever decision – but coupling with someone I had a stronger influence over such as Sanji would make it easier for me to get away from once we had gained a little distance away from the group.

I noticed some of the group had made a few

"But if we break up we have a higher risk of being picked off in groups and being eaten by a huge jungle monster!" he combated wailing and Chopper began to cry behind him. Zoro gave an exaggerated groan at their combined theatrics. Sanji began to roll a cigarette.

"She was telling them stories" Frankie pointed an accusing finger towards the tanned woman with the athletic figure who laughed and held up her hands to claim her innocence, "Don't worry, you two cry babies can come with me" he jerked his thumb and gave a broad grin.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Chopper argued and took a dainty step forward, his snout creasing as he frowned – but still looked adorable.

"But that does make me feel better" Ussop confessed as he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and cast a long, inquiring look into the darker confines of the forest between the trees where the leaves hid the light from hitting the floor. The sky above was a bright, cloudless blue.

"Well, I'm staying with Robin" Nami reached across and linked arms with the older woman as they shared a smile, Sanji immediately leapt over to them with the sort of enthusiasm a child reserves for Christmas with small pink hearts beneath his immaculately combed fringe.

"Of course I wouldn't be a gentleman if I wasn't present to escort you two lovely ladies towards the treasure of your dreams!" he crowed loudly – a few birds squawked in agitation as they flew up high above into the clouds with shock at his declaration and Zoro sent him a flat grimace "Would you also do me the honour of attending with us my beautiful V?"

Before I could even think of formulating an answer, Luffy made the decision with his usual wide grin as he spoke assuming his word would be adhered to "V has to come with me and Zoro – if she goes with him alone they'll get lost" I wondered if he was referring to my feigned negligence of the geography of the island, but the tea haired samurai instantly leapt up from his nonchalant pose folded against the tree;

"I won't get lost!" he bit back scathingly and the two of them began to argue between each other for a few minutes which would have lasted longer had Nami not sidled behind them and boxed both of them behind the ears. When they lay groaning at her feet with swelling lumps she folded her arms against her chest,

"Right come on baka's! This treasure won't find itself and I want it!" she pressed a foot onto her captains chest and began applying pressure until he choked and turned blue. He gasped and squirmed free; the both of them stood and bowed repeatedly calling her name in awed reverence. We began to walk after the others but she grabbed in a firm grip Luffy's red jacket to hold him back "Oh no you don't, I don't want you two to start fighting again the minute my back is turned. You're coming with me!" he protested loudly spluttering to no avail as she dragged him away leaving a trail in the sand.

The others had already made their way well past the trees, I let out a light sigh through my lips and finally did what my eyes had purposefully been avoiding the most - looked towards him "So"

Silence stretched as he began to walk ahead briskly without a word until he noticed I wasn't following him "Come on" he called over his shoulder. Another sigh fell from my mouth of its own accord – this wasn't going to be much fun.


	16. Foreign territory

"So what you're trying to evade here is that Luffy was absolutely right about your sense of direction?" I shot angrily at the retreating back that was sending branches snapping back at me as his well built shoulders easily grazed by them.

"I need a drink" he complained gruffly, the first words he had spoke since we had left the beach which had been almost an hour past – I had achieved neither an easy way to escape which would arouse no suspicion as I figured he could easily outrun me unless I got a head start nor had an wild animal chanced to attack us to distract him for me.

"That won't help with that saboten!" I heatedly shouted at him and ducked as a large branch threatened to whip across my cheek.

"We're not lost" he rejoined irritably before mercifully coming to a stop next to a large tree the branches of which spanned high above us.

"Right, so our surroundings just moved instead?" I asked, though the frustration in my tone lessened as I made my way to beside him. I wondered why we were pausing but secretly felt a little relieved as the brisk pace at which we had been walking had been easier on him than it had on me. A moment later we carried on without a word and I began to speculate if he had taken a break for my sake, but I didn't dare voice my opinion as we carried on walking. A few more pointless minutes passed until I caught sight of a flash of warm light coming from somewhere just outside of my peripherals, I stopped.

"What?" he shot me a cantankerous look which seemed to be the only one he was capable of wearing.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I crossed my knees together for effect and sent him a feigned pained expression.

"Really? Right now? Women" he muttered darkly as I nodded and he carried on walking a distance away until he was out of sight. I quickly doubled back a few paces to where I had seen the glimmer come from somewhere near my feet and found the source of it half hidden under the overhanging bushes – a small chunk of ruby, Beau's way of letting me know that she was watchful and nearby. I tucked it into the hem of my trousers to conceal it and hurriedly jogged back over to where he had waited for me, slowing my pace as I saw him come into view.

"Sorry" I said when he gave me the same look as earlier and he conveyed back a noiseless glance that clearly stated he thought little of my request for forgiveness. We resumed walking the same way as we had earlier with me keeping a small distance between us at all times as I kept an even pace as quietly as I could without disturbing him behind him as I watched the set of his back as he fluidly moved around any obstacles in his path. This went on for some time until due to my usual disastrous luck my foot snagged on a tree root that grew to curve upwards out from the uneven jungle floor – I tried to grab for one of the vines that hung low like green snakes from the branches above but my flailing held little accuracy. A moment before I thought I would graze myself on the rocks of the floor a strong pair of iron firm arms encircled my shoulders and the warmth of Zoro's chest pressed against mine as he kept me from falling. He let go of me just as quickly as though my touch had burned him and dusted his hands off on his forest green obi as though to get rid of the scent of me from his skin, I apologised again profusely.

"Useless kusogaki" he scorned me as I struggled back to my feet and regained my balance.

"It's not like I chose to be here with you aho baka tare!" I shot back disdainfully when I had also brushed off the substantially more dirt on my clothing and regained what little dignity that I could. Stupid tree root.

"Damare konoyarou!" we began arguing back and forth for a few minutes before he grabbed my hand to tug me onwards scant seconds before I had been about to trade blows with him and in my shock all the insults left my tongue.


	17. Eye of the Storm

The trees had started to change from the variety that grew closer to where the air was saltier to the denser kind associated with the parts of the forest closer to the north side of the island, if we carried on going in the direction that he was dictating for us we would gain too much distance for me to be able to meet with the others safely. A few hours had passed and if I wanted to be able to find a member of my crew before afternoon fell I would have to find a reason for us to stop, luckily the opportunity for a distraction came as we reached a stretch of river that ran across to impede our path. Our grips had entangled some time earlier but I remembered the heat that had reached my palm from his and let out a sigh a little louder than intended, he shot me a wondering look.

"So how are we going to cross?" I asked, looking for a suitable piece of fallen log thin enough that I could carry but thick enough to sustain my weight – but none even looked thick enough to cross half way through the churning water. I looked to see him reaching his fingers easily down to his toes and stretch his arms in a few warm up exercises to loosen his muscles, something in his neck cracked as he tossed his head either side with a determined expression,

"We'll be able to walk through most of the way, the waters aren't that high" his eyes then scoured tangibly from my head to my feet and gave a look that evidently dislike whatever he saw, the three swords at his side clinked noisily as he took a few steps towards me and angled slightly to peer downwards into my face. I fought the heat rising to flush up my neck and stain my cheeks under his sudden intense scrutiny "Kuso!" he swore "You're too small to make it across like that" he scratched the back of his head where his green hair was shorn shortest in puzzlement.

"Tan-sho! Neboken ja-neyo!" I quickly retorted, but then bit down on my lip before another quarrel would spring up between us – it was all too easy evidently as I had experienced in the scant handful of hours between us alone today and in days formerly. He was absolutely impossible to get along with and seemed absolutely immune to whatever charm may have lingered from me having the appearance of his deceased loved one, "You know that I can't swim!"

"Damare" I gave me another estimating look as though calculating my worth before he lunged without notice and picked up my weight easily in his arms as though it meant nothing to him and unceremoniously lugged me over his shoulder. He swore as I began to struggle which intensified in my panic as he walked into the water and I replied with a few coloured words of my own when the water reached his thighs, it hardly rose much higher as we made it across in a few moments and a few feet away from the water he ditched me on the floor.

I silently picked myself up and tidied my clothes as I took note of how sodden his dark green trousers had become – luckily I had escaped with not so much as a drop on me despite the kicking and followed him as he continued walking with a sour air keeping a fair distance between us again. Soon again we were surrounded by forest under the intense canopy of which the leaves shielded us from any view of the sky which is why we had no warning of the angry grey clouds collecting overhead until the rain came down through the crevices of the shelter. At first it was a light spray that brought insects to the humidity of my skin but it soon intensified.

"We wouldn't have gotten stuck in a storm like this if Nami were with us" he rubbed a drop of rain from above his eyebrow from the back of his hand. I wondered what he meant by that comment but decided not to ask and when I didn't respond to him he looked back over his shoulder towards me, "Let's keep going, this should probably stop soon"

"I trust your weather skills about as much as I hold faith in your sense of direction Zoro. I think we should find a place to hold up until it does" I sighed and tried to shield the rain from my hair by placing a flat palm in the air just above my head – it did little to relieve me, but at least I had tied my hair back in its bandanna earlier "What?!" I shouted incredulously as he gave a loud pig like whine in return.

"That wasn't me" the cool, dark voice came evenly from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw trees bend for fear of being uprooted from their path as in the distance a huge, shaggy boar roared as it charged towards us, "Teme"

That was the last word I uttered before I pushed myself backwards out of the way of its path of destruction to miss it by a hairs breadth, I smelt the nearness of its filth and foul fur and glimpsed the evil intent in its eyes. I shouted towards the mint haired swordsman to run or move out of its way, but instead I saw the light hit the angle of his meito shusui as he unsheathed it partly to showcase some of the brilliant blade beneath.

There was a gust of wind and a sudden flash of white that I had to close my eyes against as I heard Zoro's voice which was drowned in the agonized death cry of the boar, when I opened my lids again its steaming corpse was cooling in the rain and a slightly muddier figure stood calmly before me cleaning off his sword on its hide before he resheathed it "Maybe we could find some place out of the rain" was all he said as my chest heaved with the effort of my heart beating within it.


	18. Peace Treaty

'Some place out of the rain' turned out to be quite substantially more than the tiny crevice we had assumed it to be – the rain came down predictably heavier than Zoro had envisaged so we had hastened to the first patch of shelter that we could find. Still though, it took some time due to the large body of the boar that he had insisted he carry with him as trophy to his victory which I hoped dragging against the ground behind us wouldn't alert the attention of any other creatures. I had crawled through the heavy bush that handily covered the entrance partway and found inside it was high enough for me to stand up in and went deeper quite some way where the rock was drier and the air was warm, but was only just narrow enough for us to both walk through side by side with a little space between us. I had called his name and he grumbled with annoyance as he pushed the leaves out of the way and squinted as his eye adjusted to the light inside the cave, an hour later we realised the rain had no intention of stopping and he had returned from outside where he had used one of his swords to hack a sizeable leg of the boar free to clean inside for me to cook over the fire I was building with some dry twigs I had found deeper inside by luck. I was sitting by the pile I was constructing but my hands had stilled in thought as I suddenly remembered something that had happened earlier that day.

* * *

"So you use cola for fuel…that's so interesting. You must be really smart to have thought up this entire design and building such an impressive ship!" I complimented the duck tail haired android as he strutted puffing out his chest like a proud peacock in swimwear around where he had been showing me the engine, it had been simple enough after pulling my shirt a little lower and using the right voice when asking a few innocent enough seeming questions. I was just beginning to get bored when Usopp walked over to distract him with a question about the air frequency of the cannon fire with the latter assuring him it wouldn't be needed and next to useless as we were going into a jungle on foot. With the two of them bickering I walked my way up to the higher levels of the ship asking who I met along the way if I could help them with anything, after receiving a list from Chopper of dried ingredients I could bring him that he was going to pack in case he needed to make some emergency medicine – despite not knowing many of the items on the list it was clear to me that he knew what he was doing and again I was struck with a sense of great impression left upon me from the great doctors talents despite his deceivingly cute appearance.

"I'll get these right to you so you can start preparing them as soon as possible" I promised him cheerily, for a moment actually losing myself in the enjoyment of completing a simple task which he was always polite enough to thank me for – but it was something other than that which had me tugged back towards the kitchen where loud shouts and clanging could be heard "Hm?" I hummed ponderously as I cautiously stuck my head around the door "Ah..Sanji-kun! I have a list of some things for Chopper…"

I sent him a beguiling sugary-sweet smile and fluttered my lashes at him from across the room as I walked across to where he had been standing with his arms folded across his chest with a cigarette smouldering between his lips glaring at something opposite – I soon saw the reason for his agitated state as a certain swordsman broke his contesting dark look to glance at me, I noticed there was a frying pan embedded into the wall behind his head that definitely hadn't been there earlier.

About to ask if it was a bad time, Sanji pressed his hand to the small of my back and steered me behind the counter with him before I could ask "Of course V-chan, here if you give me the list I can get everything for you quickly!" he abided with the joyous tone of a delighted child and with another smile I handed it to him, despite his eyes being pink, large and heart shaped he seemed to have no problem opening the cupboards and checking the spice rack for what was transcribed "Afterwards, could you please come back and assist me with a little something?"

I nodded and made my voice purposefully lascivious and breathy, "Of course, I'd be more than happy to Sanji-kun" I happened to look across to Zoro who had fixed the both of us in the line of his definitely none-too-pleased expression and regretted it immediately as if possible his expression turned even more threatening with my attention upon him, I hoped he wouldn't still be in the room when I returned. What was his problem with me? And after I'd gone out of my way to be nice…aside from Robin, he was the person I had most difficulty talking to or getting any helpful information that I could tell Beau about.

I stood in tense silence until Sanji handed me everything with a little difficulty as I adjusted the various stoppered bottles in my hands and balanced in my arms "Are you sure that you don't need any help carrying those my delightful princess? I do wish that you would stay in bed and get some more rest , but…" he thrust his arms towards the heavens and I almost dropped everything in my fright as he spoke of his love to an imaginary audience "My beautiful V-chuan is so dedicated to being helpful or of use and spends every moment…"

"Could you knock it that shit off, already ero-chef?" the mint haired man who rarely laughed and now even less that I was around smiled shouted angrily across the room.

Sanji's cheeks heated as he paused stiffly from where he had been replacing things back into the cupboards as though struck physically by his words, then after a few breaths his suppressed rage was betrayed by the trembles that tremored his frame before I ducked to get out of range as they began furiously throwing things at each other from across the room.

I chose that as a good enough moment to take my leave, using the cloud of dust to mask my disappearance from the room as I walked away with a bead of sweat dripping down the nape of my neck – what was with this crew? They all seemed to trust each other completely and at times their happiness was so complete it even lighted my own spirits but some of them never seemed to stop arguing! Did they fight like this every single day? I wondered as I smiled and handed over the bottles to Chopper, I had managed to make my way there slowly so that I didn't drop a single one "Sanji said he would like my help in the kitchen, is there anything else that you need me to do?" I asked with a polite smile and bent a little so that I was nearer to his diminutive height.

"No thank you V, with you helping I've managed to get everything done" I smiled and went back to the kitchen to where I was needed next.

"Ah yes V-chan, the next thing on my list is…you would like a kiss from me?" I began to fan myself in a very seductive way in response and sent him a dangerous smile "I feel hungry from looking at food, but I'll only eat at home. That's where the food is best" he gripped my chin with his thumb gently and guided it upwards until I met his surprisingly deep eyes, my breath hitched in my chest. A moment of impact earlier and the frying pan that came sailing back through the air with deadly accuracy thrown by Zoro caught the unsuspecting chef in the back of the head, he fell to the floor in a pile of limbs with a thump.

* * *

I laughed and the noise of it brought me back to reality, my hands had lit the fire and my palms were warming on it even though I had repeated the actions without conscious intention. Zoro looked from where he had crouched across from me for the reason for my reaction but I could hardly say that I had been thinking of him. I shook my head silently to dismiss the matter up for conversation and the silence resumed between us, but it seemed a little more comfortable than before. Soon the fire was at full growth and I had let down my hair from its bandanna to flow down over my shoulders to they were a little more protected from the chill that still worked its way in from the partially open mouth peeping from the overhanging moss. I wondered if he envisioned it as its usual length or if due to my devil fruit powers he saw it as a shorter or longer length, but scorned myself for even entertaining the ideas. I was still cold in the vest top and shorts but had brought nothing with me, or rather not had the time to, when I was 'rescued' and I shuddered as a particularly cold gust of wind tore through.

"Aho" he muttered in a less irritated tone than usual and shuffled around the side of the fire until he was closer to me and tucked me up under his arm, I bit down on my lip to trap the gasp of shock which I had almost uttered in my surprise as the warmth enveloped me along with the faint scent of pine.


	19. Peace Treaty ll

His arm touched mine and the bare tan skin under his white sleeve burned from where it touched my own, he was so warm, "And you call Sanji a pervert!" I scowled and nudged him an inch away with my shoulder, partly so that he couldn't see the pink flush from the heat I could sense rushing to my cheeks. Luckily the only sources of light were from the pale grey sky from the mouth if the cave partially covered by bushes and the crackling fire which cast a warm amber glow and shadowed the other side of my face. The rain that had been continuing and so much time had passed that his trousers had completely dried from the rain and river water, I envied the short cut of his hair as mine took much longer when it was wet.

His answer was unexpected and caught me off guard as he stretched out leisurely and leaned his broad back against the cave wall with his arms against his chest, it surprised me that he was able to get comfortable even in a place like this so easily, "So you only call him Sanji-kun when he is around, then?"

There was silence for a moment save for the rhythmic tattoo of rain beating down against the ground outside and the plip of smaller drops dripping from leaves, "What does that have to do with anything with the situation we're in now?" I yelled and punched him behind the ear, he swore and reassumed his position with a large impact lump rising,

"I was just trying to make conversation!" he darkly grumbled with a scowl and rubbed behind it to soothe the pain before turning his head arrogantly away from me. Upon the fire, the boar leg was sizzling as the inner meat became dark pink and tender and gave off a heady, seductive scent that made my mouth water.

"That isn't like you, you're not much of a talker. Could it be that you want me to call you Zoro-kun or something?" I grinned and showcased my teeth in a mischievous grin before lacing my arms around his like we were lovers, "Ahh Zoro-kun~" I throatily whispered seductively and squealed with alarm when he abruptly pushed me away from his side, "You could have just said no!" I muttered quietly and pouted crossly, obviously I had hit a sore spot.

"I never said don't" he spoke just as quietly with his face pointedly kept as far away from my line of vision as possible, his expression looked strained as though he was trying to swallow a large piece of food but failed and the bridge of his nose was red.

I almost giggled but a gust of wind managed to make its way inside and tore through my thin clothing so that I shivered instead and rubbed my hands up and down my arms, I turned to look at him when there was a flurry of movement out of my peripherals and gave a student squeak when I saw he had taken off his white shirt to reveal a tanned array of well defined muscles in his abdomen, chest, neck, arms...everywhere, "What are you doing?!" He winched as I semi-screamed in his face to hide that I had instantly began staring, the sight was more than enough to distract me from what he had just said. Surely it was the amber light of the fire casting dappled shadows upon it that made his skin look so perfect aside from the long, vicious scar that marred otherwise beauty, a temple to strength and exercise.

"Doing whatever it takes you make you shut up" he passed it to me and I gave him a blank look without accepting it, "You look cold..." He explained before trailing off awkwardly, I couldn't see what emotions swam in that one visible eye of his.

I sent him a forced, thin sheepish smile, "I don't need that. And I thought you wanted us to talk, isn't that why you were trying to make conversation?" I teased him hoping his temper would get the better of him and after exploding deny me his shirt, although I was freezing it was much more difficult to sit there trying to avoid his feastable upper half with my eyes.

"Just stop complaining and take it" he insisted in a darker voice as he frowned deeper and thrust it towards me again; this time I took it and as I pulled it over my head I smelt the fresh, sharp clean scent of tea, pine and mint all at once from the material.

"Have you said that to many girls?" I coyly asked and he spluttered in reply to my angelific innocent grin, "I think that our food might burn if we leave it on any longer" I nodded towards the charcoal outer skin and he jumped up hastily towards the fire. There was a flash of light as he drew his sword out partially with his thumb and when I reopened my eyes from when I had shut them instinctively against the glare the nicely cooked meat was skewered in clean, surgical light strokes.

"What do you mean, our food?" he gave a cunning smirk as he sat back down with one steaming in each hand and I gaped openly at him at the prospect of being denied something my stomach was noisily protesting to declare it very much wanted.

"Zoro-kun!" I complained loudly without thinking as I wailed and pounded my feet childishly against the floor. He rolled his eyes and passed me one with the hand closest towards me and repeated the motion aghast at what a child I could be as I immediately stopped my tantrum to take deep, happy bites into the juicy meat.

For the next few minutes we ate in what could have been compatible circumstances in any other situation, "I hate to admit it, but I miss Sanji's cooking" he grumbled finally after finishing his before me.

"I don't think this is so bad" I disagreed with him, to say it was a freshly slain wild animal he had roasted over a fire he made the pork fell apart tastily on my tongue "You bring him up a lot" in the time that had passed the space between where we had been sitting had lessened, I noticed.

He shrugged as he licked meat juice from his fingers, "He annoys me. He's so irritating" he said as though that would explain it. I wondered how he came to share a ship with someone he vocalised that he hated so much. But even though they fought as evening fell I remembered as we all sat eating around the table the easy, casual but nonetheless unbreakable bond.

"I think secretly your respect him" I rolled my shoulders smoothly and finished off my food. He sweat dropped as he choked with surprise and sent me a strangled expression. I turned around to look at him - despite the warmth his face was blue and a long icicle hung from his nose, so much for not needing his shirt. I laughed loudly,

"You say the most stupid things!"


	20. Peace Treaty lll

The cracking noise of a branch crashing to the dirt as it burned through woke me and I lazily opened one eye; my face screwed up in a wince instantly against the bright glow of the fire. I stretched up my arms wide and made small mumblings of protest through my lazily parted lips as I realised there wasn't much space to relieve my cramped legs in, this is what caused both my eyes to open and take in the minute, perfect details of the coffee toned skin in front of me. I yelped loudly and tried to create a little distance from Zoro's chest, my head nodding up and downwards as I realised that I was trapped in the circle of his arms and that he was asleep so deeply my noise of shock hadn't even woken him.

I was hardly surprised at myself for falling asleep, it was well known by the Femme Fatales that I could be found in the oddest places taking the time to count a few sheep, but I was a little discerned about which one of us had done so first. I managed to twist my head and saw that the fire was still strong enough and had warmed the small area cozily, the lack of steady thrumming as droplets beat a tattoo against the earth which had lulled me to sleep had stopped and the pale grey light filtering in from the partially moss covered cave mouth threatened nothing more than a mild wind - I guessed I hadn't been out for long.

After a few tense minutes of struggling silence as I tried and failed to extract myself from his steel like grip I gently traced the healed line on his face with one finger, the eyelid fluttered as I passed over it despite my feather like touch but did not open. Kicking him in the groin was the most definitive option for getting him to wake up, but the fear if what pain he would unleash upon me afterwards paused my leg from doing so; instead I buried my nose into the collar of his shirt and noted again of how it smelled like him before I wriggled my other hand free and used them both to softly run over the ridges of the large scar across his chest.

"Kuina..." he breathed out as though holding the word tenderly, cradling it on his tongue. I replied with a long exhale as the familiar knot uncoiled in my stomach unpleasantly, how many times had I been in a situation similar to this?

I stopped and let my hands drop looking to where the warm, amber firelight glinted from the handle of his three swords and wondered who had dealt such a devastating blow to someone who seemed so powerful, the motion of my head caused his hand to curl tighter around my waist as he drew me to him so the distance fully closed with such quickness I gasped and elbowed him sharply in the side above his hip.

He jerked and his mouth opened angrily to swear before his eye did, "Kono ama! What did you do that for?" the single, glacial orb opened; the whites surrounding it broadened with shock when he noticed our somewhat compromising position and he shoved me away from him like a nest of vipers with an oncoming, furious blush.

I picked myself up from where I had sprawled butt first onto the cavern floor and dusted myself down before pulling his shirt over my head and throwing it at him, he caught it a scant moment before it hit him in the face. I screwed up my face into the ugliest and most threatening stare I could manage and spat, "My name is Venus Valentine, and if you forget it I will shove it up your ass so far you never shit again!"


	21. Storm to Pass

"I'm sure that we've passed this rock before" I kicked at the stone as I walked past to dispel some of my bad mood - the throbbing pain in my toe did little but intensify it, I fought to keep the irritation from my features as the mint haired swordsmans' answering smirk to my stifled yelp made me want to kick him. We had been walking for several hours, and it was far from the first mundane object that I had experienced déjà vu with as we plodded by it, and my feet were beginning to hurt as the darkening evening set in. I regretted having not persevered through the rain earlier so that I could have gained some ground, and even more so falling asleep - I could have snuck out if his grip on me hadn't been so damn tight.

"Well you shouldn't be so confident, because we haven't" he tossed back over his shoulder before he continued walking. Well that was just fine with me, the more space between us the less we would argue and I could watch the curve of his perfectly formed behind in his dark green trousers as it flexed with each step he took.

"I have no confidence in your directions, if that's what you mean" I answered before biting down on my lower lip, rolling my eyes at my own inability to keep from starting a vocal argument between us. We span around and glared heatedly at each other before our voices rose into loud shouts that shook the leaves of the trees above us and had the black blurred shapes if birds flapping agitatedly into the sky, "Jigoku e ike!" I strove to get the last word in as he span around from me again and began stomping off with a dark mutter. Still though, no matter what I said it seemed I couldn't get him to 'ditch me' so that I could turn back around and lessen the distance between me and my crew. I watched the back of his head for a moment as I shook my own before dropping a small ruby underneath a flourishing shrub, then jogged to catch up with him. Sure we were going completely the wrong way and were now somewhere southwest of the island instead of east like we should have originally stuck to but if for some reason the twins were nearby they would find it.

"My directions are fine it's you that has the problem" was all he replied before scratching the back of his head with the heel of his hand as he stopped to survey the lush green scenery that I was sick to death of seeing blooming with never ending abandon around us, "Hey does this vine look sort of familiar to you?" he gestured towards it.

My eyes rolled back into my head with the effort of not collapsing into a defeated heap on the dusty ground at his stupidity but luckily only the back of his head viewed party to what I managed to coax down into a slightly choked cough. I opened my mouth to scream at him that of course we had passed it before because of what a complete and utter 'chin chin' he was when I noticed with widening eyes that as he had grabbed out to touch the vine the other end of it where it began to noticeably thicken and disappear up into the thick obscuring leaves of the broad tree it coiled around twitched and began to move in a way that was very un-vine like, "Zoro!" I shouted and as his head turned to face me I ran forwards and pointed my hand to where in a rapid movement that hardly rustled the branches above a large scaled head speared out fangs bared,

"Rengoku Oni Giri" despite being faced towards me and away from the opponent his face was blank with a steady impassive calm as though he were waiting or hadn't heard me until a moment later his hand moved next to his side and he turned towards the attacking snake; after a flash of white light and a loud hiss that gurgled as it ended I opened my eyes to an X-shaped stream of blood as the useless hunks of snake dropped down from the eyes around us in a circle showing just how long it had stretched across the each tree and the head rolled down with a wet thump to come to a still.

For a moment I was quiet before I realised that he had carried on walking as though nothing had happened and I let out a exhale of air sharply between my teeth which could have been irritation or admiration before I raced over to follow him...I guess there were some ways in which he could be handy to have around.


	22. Storm to Come

The time had dragged on without further testimony to his strength needed than to hack a few of the more stubborn weeds aside and the sky had began to turn a darker shade of grey that I knew indicated the light was turning dimmer with the oncoming later afternoon hours rather than what side of the island we were upon; my stomach had began to remember the sandwiches Sanji had prepared and packed with him for the crews lunch far away with longing. I shielded my eyes from the rays of the last of it with the back of my hand and the branches swaying in the wind from the trees above cut a black shadow across my face that I blinked from before continuing to walk from where I followed the green tea haired swordsman who had the temperament the same temperature of the scalding light teal liquid when freshly boiled, the silence between us was better because it had become increasingly evident whenever one of us tried to start conversation with the other it ended seconds later in an argument. Just when I was beginning to curse ever getting into this entire situation for the hundredth time in a row silently a sweet scent reached my nose and when I looked around with bright curiosity for the source of it I saw a pleasant array of pretty looking flowers growing in a natural bright bouquet upon the grass.

Letting out a happy hum I didn't care wether or not he heard as my stereotypically conventionally feminine love for flowers had me kneeling to scoop the tender petals before following to where the arced around a tree and larger patches of different varieties grew like bright handfuls of scattered gems; by the time Zoro looked over his shoulder and finally realised that I hadn't shut up I was actually missing minutes later when he located the source of pleased sighs his eye widened noticeably in response to the Disney sweet scene in front of him and glad for my distraction as his cheeks turned pink beneath the tan. Like a princess, I had plaited my sunshine hair with unfurling buds hoping it would curl so that it fell in a heavy thick gold braid glimmering despite the lack of sun against the blue and white barmaid style shirt I wore; around me I had tied several bangles of intricately knotted flowering stems my fingers had toiled and now I had one leg stretched elegantly aloft as I attached another to my ankle. Such was my concentration on doing I didn't notice as he stumbled over a small pebble as he took a step forwards without his eye leaving my direction and tripped as he spoke,

"W-what are you doing walking off without telling me so suddenly like that baka baito"

I looked up and settled into a Indian cross legged stance in the grass happy enough by my surroundings that I sent him a big, disarming smile as I answered him, "I'm sorry...aren't these pretty?" I gestured up with one hand the pretty vividly hued wreath I had been about to finish. He sent me an ugly look contrasting to its beauty in reply to my question before settling down nonetheless on a large, huge red petalled flower and stayed quiet for a few minutes whilst I finished it; when I had I walked over and offered it to him with a smile. Up closer the delicious scent that wafted enticingly from all of the flowered intensified from the lush crimson petals of the one he sat upon.

"Why would I want that?" he gruffly rebuffed me with a glare in his open eye as I stretched out my arm further and when in response he automatically leaned back to lessen the distance between us more I took a step forward, gesturing it again with my arm. The smell of the flower deepened until the air was thick with pollen and he let out a dissatisfied grunt as his frown deepened when with a naive grin that closed my feathered eyelids into fluttering circles I climbed up onto his knee and pressed it into his wide, open palm.

There was a creak of roots adjusting as the leaves shook to balance our combined weight as the huge red petals moved to allow the dark toothless mouth to open wide enough to accommodate us as two large vines snaked up from either side one to lash around my waist and drag me greedily inside the other whipping around Zoro's arm as it instinctively went for his sword. Once inside a struggling second later we were released and the tips quickly withdrew in retreat as the mouth closed shut again so that the light that came with the osmosis absorbing green celled walls of the plants surprisingly deep throat was tinged an acidic lime, the main body of the plant must lay protected beneath the ground.

For a moment we sat there in stunned silence that may have proceeded angry outbursts as we sat in our own respective puddles of collective goo that dripped like cool lava or a hundred wasted bottles of shampoo from every inch of our skin upon impact with the pool of it at the bottom of the throat. I was stuck. Cold and slimy on every inch of my body. In a fucking plant. With him.


	23. Trapped!

The reason why we didn't immediately begin cursing and wiping every spot of our bodies in an effort to get clean despite our palms were as sticky as the rest of us was the attractive smell of the flower was even more staggeringly potent inside, my head span as I began to feel dizzy and a little sick - I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead atop them. So that was why against my better judgment when I could have ran away from him I had instead taken the time to sit down in the flowers succumbing to the power of the intoxicating carnivorous plant. Zoro himself seemed to have been largely unaffected by it but then I remembered with a blush how in a moment earlier he had allowed me to sit in his lap and sprang alert which got his attention from where he had been rather angrily cleaning goo from his sticky swordhilt with an ineffectually sodden sleeve.

"I can't believe I had to get stuck in here with an aho like you of all people!" I screeched at him angrily so the noise of my voice could clear my head more than anything as I stood up and gauged the distance between my diminutive body and the lips of the plants mouth - it looked twice the height of the aforementioned aho.

He gave me a dark look and paused from what he had been doing to leap up to his feet, - vein throbbing noticeably in his temple, "Urusai baka! It was your fault that we got stuck in here in the first place!"

"We wouldn't be near man eating plants if you hadn't gotten us lost" I began to argue back heatedly and we fell into another typical argument that minutes later should have smouldered into blistering silence as we moved as far away from each other as the space allowed backs to back and arms folded across our chests like petulant children.

"Maybe I was distracted by seeing you suck on ero chef's finger in the kitchen" he muttered quietly and his face visibly paled beneath the bronzed skin as my head snapped towards his shrinking stature diminishing in my shadow wishing it had kept its mouth shut.

"What did you just say?" I asked in a dangerous tone that belied my innocent enough appearance as my hands curled into dainty fists and persisted when he didn't answer, "What?" I might have been asking the plant to talk to me for all the response I got, "Is somebody feeling jealous?" Even teasing didn't elicit a flinch from his stone firm expression held fiercely in place until a few minutes later my anger was sated enough that I could no longer use it to distract me from the real problem at hand that was getting out of her. I surreptitiously tried to look around without touching the oozing walls that heaved slightly as though the plant were breathing and gave off a warm smell rotten in close proximity it there were no weak spots as far as I could tell and I have up to look across from where the stupid thick headed lock lipped swordsman was cleaning his swords again - I had seen earlier that he had the power to easily get us both of here whenever he felt like he wanted to and I suddenly became struck with the sensation this was becoming a game to see which of us would crack and apologise as my bladder told me I really needed to pee.


	24. Escape at a price

This time I really had to go to the bathroom, to the point where as the minutes began to burn and I clamped my legs shut together as they dragged agonisingly by and he began sending me surreptitious looks that bordered on curiosity as I jiggled my weight from foot to foot glancing around like a child looking for the potty, "I really have to go"

His eyebrow rose on the otherwise impassively blank and unamused face, "We probably should, all this digestive fluid will start to eat through our skin soon" he cooly reported like he was announcing the weather with a steady, neutral tone that only Robin could rival as I screeched and became acutely aware of what was covering me. I was ankle deep and painted like a second skin in the putrid stuff!

Still though he made no motions to move so I reemphasised "I mean, I really" I drew out the word until his eye widened and I realised he hd got it when he blinked a few times "Have to go" he drew one sword fluidly and raised his arm against the wall to make an about to lunge and stab motion but I quickly stepped across and hung from both of my skinny own with all my weight from his muscular forearm to stop him until my feet dangled an inch above the pooling floor, "Wait!" I called urgently and for a moment he stared at me as in the unguarded proximity unintentionally caused between us I noticed some of the longer strands of his hair had matted down to his forehead with slime. My lips parted with the chuckle that bubbled forth into unbridled laughter despite our situation as I let go and my fingers casually grazed like a mother to fix them,

With a wide eye he sprung back from me like I had slapped him instead and a blush sprang up on his cheekbones before he angrily retorted with a deep grumble, "What's up with you?" he accused as though I was drunk and indecently assaulting him at a public party.

My lips smiled before I answered, "I don't want to have to kill this plant for us to escape..." I pouted slightly and brushed one ropy strand of hair sticking behind my ear before I planted my hand on the wall of it to block where the tip of his sword was poised before trying to voice my feelings clearly, "It's just...doing what it has to, to survive after all" my eyes darted to the floor as he looked as openly shocked as earlier again by what I had said.

The blade rippled in the green light as I caught the reflection of his eye upon it and saw it soften by several degrees before he adjusted his grip and raised his arm to adapt the wound higher up and pierced it so the hilt and some of the bright metal stuck out from the flesh, "Hold onto me" he ordered in the kind of voice that made none to shy he hated saying the words and when I rigidly stood there blankly with a distraught expression he added on, "Don't make me repeat myself" it took a minute even so as the slime made getting a grip seem an impossible feat until with building embarrassment in my part I gripped with my entire body onto his back like an inelegant starfish muttering wriggling ongoing complaints.

So close to him I felt the tawny muscles of the lion bunch up beneath his clothes as his frame tensed before he jumped and my gasp almost drowned out the small, restrained grunt he issued as his hands met the blade impaled above and gripped around it; my eyes widened as for a heart stopping second we were suspended timelessly aloft at a distance though I doubted I'd break anything if I fell in an ungainly heap I nonetheless drew closer to him if possible as I wagered the strength of the sword, the accuracy and power behind the blow that held it in place against the brawn of his arms. Then my breath resumed and my heart beat began again as he pulled us up with apparent ease and his feet stood on the blade with one jammed for slightly more security up against where the padded hilt began as his hands worked to move, tickle or something and light shone down as the petals opened.

Once out he immediately dropped me rather unceremoniously on the grass and bent to retrieve his sword back from the chastised plant with hands I saw in the evening dark light were wet with his blood.


	25. The Price of Freedom

Things were more awkward since I had unexpectedly shown my tender side for my love of nature to him and he had unexpectedly acquiesced to my request despite it being was more painful for himself than when the air was blistering alive around us with our arguments, instead a deep chasm of unbreachable darkness cracked open between us that deepened in the descent of its fall each step that took him further away from me as I walked behind him again without looking at me. The broad horizon as the dying light shone like a red aura from above the line of his shoulders felt immeasurably further away than the arms span that it really was as I had to stick close to him enough that the thin, strong branches which bended in the force to his passing whipped me across the cheek or legs. One stung as it cut lightly into the skin of my knee when I ignored dodging it with the distracting effort of trying not to think of how when I had fought my ongoing hot rise of embarrassment to stay coiled around his body as we hung by his sharply sliced palms before he lifted us up onto his sword and in the movement our sticky clothes had clung together and an inch of bare tan skin had touched my ivory own. When I pressed a hand up to my cheeks and found that they were still warm from the memory of it I tried to think of how cold and clammy my repulsive skin still felt instead and the tingles of revulsion that had me rubbing the bumps away with my palms against my upper arms at least stopped me thinking about him.

"Saitei" I muttered with quiet lack of enthusiasm of the current situation I was in.

My dainty round ears twitched behind the blonde hair at they picked up the merrily burbling noise of a welcomed stream nearby only a short pace through the trees ahead moments before my feet resumed where I hadn't noticed my smaller footprints making an indent on the ground directly inside the bigger ones of his to through the bushes where it came into view. The river shin level in depth noticeably flowed at a slower pace than the one he had picked me up to cross earlier between the large grey rocks that protruded from it intermittently at such a height some of them remained dry, he easily stepped across these with such ease that I doubted his eye even dropped to see where his shoes touched as he made it to the other side in time when I was still on the first stone with my foot hovering uncertainly to hop over onto the next.

"Teme kisama!" he scolded fiercely with visible contempt in his eye when I didn't move, "The worst that could happen is some of that disgusting gunk gets washed off your koshinuke yarou legs"

I sharply glared back at him before I hopped back onto the safe grass of the other side of the river he was not on, "I'm not scared kuso! I was actually thinking the same thing" I bent down onto my knees and slipped off my sandals to dangle them by one hand in the water as the grunge layered on my legs got blades of grass stuck to them easily. For a moment he stood there watching me with a blank unreadably smooth face that I could have painted any expression upon as I stepped with a shiver into the cold water itself to wash my legs clean before turning away.

So the boke doji musclehead was finally going to walk on and leave me alone? For the first time in the last few bewildering but happy past few days that had ended in the former hours dragging through several sticky situations like I was being dragged through a mire I would be able to get back to my crew who I missed as strongly as homesickness. I splashed water up my legs and sat cursing the ineffectiveness of it as the thick layer stubbornly refused to budge from my shorts despite the waves coming up to my waist when I sat on the stone protruding just above the riverbed. Such was my concentration I didn't notice the rustle of clothing being discarded behind me until a loud splash caused me to look over my shoulder at screech loudly at the unexpected sight that almost took my breath away,

"Kono yarou ii kagen ni shiro! What are you doing you idiot!"


	26. Whirlpool

Fireflies that had gathered in quiet glowing wait for the oncoming dusk glimmered against the tawny brawn of his exposed arms and highlighted each angle of his astoundingly defined uncovered stomach muscles before they disappeared below the dark surface of the water he bathed shirtless in. His sun scarred handsome face was set in its customary scowl as he replied in a non too amused mild irritation at my scream, "Kusogaki why are you being so loud? You're warugaki for the chibi you are"

Don't look at him, don't look at him as you're talking; I repeated firmly to myself in my mind as I kept my eyes averted to a distant patch of bushes dimly outlined in the dark - anything aside from that scotch coloured slab of muscle over which dappled shadows shifted like quicksilver from the waves reflecting the light back upon them. Act like nothing is wrong and make sure my voice doesn't come out in a deranged squeak when I reply, "Fuzakeru na kutabare I think a fish touched my leg!" I lied scornfully to hide the reason why I had jumped.

Despite my blue orbs were dry with the effort of not dragging towards my skin I was acutely aware of his every movement nonetheless as though his ever cell were an atom sized magnet for which my body had the polar opposite - it drew me towards him, "I'm not sukube like that kimoi hentaime cook" he grumbled.

Do not openly stare at how the flawless amber skin of his shoulders stretches as he bends to cup his large hands beneath the water and when he stretches back up with an unconscious hunters grace all the muscles in all the right places moved in all the right ways "Why do you keep mentioning him?" Grasp onto the anger instead of watching those taunt hipbones either side of his wide waist as though I wanted to grab onto those instead...

"I don't" was all he grumbled as the air noticeably cooled between us before splashing the water over in his hands that bare honest to god upper half and something very real unspooled in my stomach like a hot anchor dropping.

"Zurui nomora you slow idiot, you did in that stupid plant and the cave that we ate in earlier!" I shot towards the area of space where I most definitely would not look to show I was sharper than I looked regardless of however my devil fruit powers made me appear to him. The thought bothered me as I remembered how earlier he had also referred to me by his dead love's name and despite every time that it happened to me in the past I had dully accepted it when it had occurred I insultedly reacted angrily towards him. I wondered how old she was and if he had lost her recently and my thoughts strayed to wether or not she was pretty before I sharply mentally retorted myself and scolded silently as to why I was even querying.

"Only because I don't cook like him" he replied as though the words cost him much to say as he solidly sat down with some restrained dejection to fully dump himself in the water and slipped off his sandals to clean between his toes with a look of distracted disgust as he tried to avoid what he had just said.

I wondered if it had escaped his notice that I had remembered everything that he said and my unintentionally consciousness drank in his every detail without my notice "Why are you brining that up manuke yabo" I noticed that although up to my waist was still clean my upper half, face and hair were all still smudged and disgustingly slick.

"I'm nothing like that iyarashii chef that's all I'm saying" his eye betrayed nothing but the usual hard edge of annoyance it always did as he unsheathed one sword to run the cool water over its edge, his hands blurring as they disappeared beneath the surface,

"I don't understand why your talking about this at all temae hetakuso" I pouted my lip churlishly as I began to clean my upper arms and shoulders; the amount of time I had already spent drenched in the salt water of the river began to wear on me and my head span dizzily as I struggled to remain sat upright.

"He probably would have put on a big display earlier showing off to get your attention when you managed to get into trouble with a damn vegetable..." he paused and trailed off as he waited for me to pict lay bite back to his baiting jibe as I normally would and after a seconds silence he sharply looked up to see my head disappear beneath the water.


	27. Washed clean

My eyes only saw black for the few seconds that water filled my mouth when my lips open to breathe in air that instead released pearly bubbles foaming as my arm struggled up towards the surface and a large hand grasped it a fingers breadth from breaking the surface, so the almighty drag that followed the fingers tenderly grasping me yanking me upwards so brutally that the water salty spat back out of my mouth as I struggled back awake choking had me suitably alert and irritated when Zoro brought his other arm up against my shoulder to steady me,

"Toroi kuso kurae!" I spouted before most of it had even drained out and began to wriggle all of my limbs as I lashed out against his supportive frame which despite the best of my efforts had the effect it would upon a brick wall.

"Koshinuke yariman!" he swore with surprise and as the proximity between us ceased to exist when I shoved against him with my shoulder and he recoiled with shock like I had delivered him a jolt of haki.

"Doke, get off of me!" his fingers caught to stray and in his confusion of unsteadily clamping into a solid object to save himself from falling clasped around my shirt which tore quickly under the exertion as I fought back from the inevitable. There was a loud splash that resounded through the trees higher than our angrily raised voices which suddenly hushed as the eruption of water patterned back to its source raining down on the two fallen figures one of which had a mercifully softer landing.

In the second that followed which dragged like the user of a time devil fruit power stretching it my face heated to a light pink as I noticed our legs were entangled, then blushed to a more noticeable cherry hue when it became apparent I was straddling his groin with my stomach which deepened to a burnished red at how my slackened collar allowed a single nude breasts were pushed up against his bare chest and finally my cheeks settled on undeniably furiously embarrassed purple as though steam were about to scald out my ears. His strangled expression intensified as his head reared back to disguise the blush under his sheepish but astonished glance and he stayed perfectly statue still as I scrambled up off from him.

"You're so stupid for getting worked up over nothing in an accident your own clumsiness caused" that granite glare cracked as he grinned suddenly with an eyebrow raised cockily, "I don't know how you survived been captured by pirates for so long"

His certain sudden shit eating smirk was enough to have be riled up and bristle visibly, "It was an all girls boat!" I shouted suddenly before instantly regretting it as I stupidly confirmed his silent accusation that I was nervous around his uncovered male body.

He stared at me in the silence that stretched on after we both coughed furiously to hide our embarrassment as the body numbing set in and my eyes fixed on the water below me registered the blood that dripped from my nostril slowly draining in pink-crimson swirls away with the current. For a moment I confused him as being suspicious towards the fake history that I given the Straw Hats upon Sanji 'rescuing me' with icy shock that diluted to an chilling horror when I realised I had a nosebleed.


	28. Quiet Fires

It was quiet aside from muted breathing and crackling as the flames of the fire licked to rise higher up into the air to warm the small confines of the cave and threw bizarre shadows onto the stone walls. An hour earlier he had deemed it suitable to spend the night in and I had nodded my head in weary obedience as I dragged myself tiredly into it from exhaustion rather than willingness; with what had happened earlier it had taken us even longer to wash off the plants intestinal juices and the salt content of the water had sapped almost all of my energy so that after he brought in firewood and lit up the blaze its warm light soon sent me to sleep. I had been gently brought back out gradually by soft but certain strokes through my hair gradually teasing me up from the dark layered abyss of slumber so that my eyes remained closed even as the thick fuzzy moss curtains swaddling my stifled mind was swept away by the rhythmic movements and I could continue to pretend being asleep to enjoy the playing with my hair for longer sleepily.

I tried to remember what had happened in the moments before I slept but all my dream addled mind could fixate on was fuzzy distinct images such as how the difference in light brought out the leonine quality to the movements of the man used to defending his captain as he sat in silence without discussing what had happened earlier that either disclosed he was more of a gentleman than Sanji claimed to be or had no idea of what to say, was he privately enjoyed letting me sit there furiously stew with my thoughts? The first clear sensation I could recall was the raised feel of his freshly scrubbed scar tissue rub against my chest as I gyrated atop him in my eagerness to climb off and I wondered if he had enjoyed the heady guilt tainted rush of it as much as I had.

I flushed as I finally woke up enough that I remembered I had been shivering in my wet clothes as he hung his shirt up to dry and from embarrassment I kept mine on although they clung to me unpleasantly, he had noticed and wordlessly sat cross legged with his back pointedly away and it took him beginning to remove his trousers for me to squeal with shock and spin around to take off my own. For long silent minutes I had sat there with my knees drawn up to my chest resting my chin atop them with my hands clasped around my feet shuddering with the chill, shame and something else as in a similar state of undress he had sat in stony silence behind me until his shirt was the first to dry.

I thought that he was going to pull it back on but my skin stiffened as an electric current ran across the surface of it when he dragged the material over my shoulders to drape over me like a cape. The last time that I had been this close in proximity to a man it had been because he was raping me and when my dark eyelashes parted tears fell as I realised that when I had fallen asleep he had gently moved me to rest more comfortably against his shoulder so that he could reach my hair easier to marvel at the strands when he wound them around his fingers.


	29. Roaring Flames

Who had kissed the other first? In the heated haze that surrounded the two of us as we clung arms lazily roving as tight together as a couple who wanted to merge into a single entity all I could focus on apart from the rough feel of his mouth as it wetly covered my mouth and chin was the salt of my tears as they merged with the saliva of our lips as tongues passionately, angrily rubbed displaying the furiousness we had displayed arguing earlier. It had started as most things did between us with an argument; he had gently slung his shirt over the trembling curves of my pale, lightly shaking naked form to display the tenderness that he had already showcased by having the decency no other man I'd previously met had not to look, it startled me so much that I settled on the familiar masking motion of irritation,

"Ge-ge?" I'd spluttered, surprised so much I twisted and the thin white material almost shifted as I caught the sight of an unbelievably well made toned tawny ass before my head whipped back like I had been slapped, "Sawannai-de keep your hands off me!"

He hadn't noticed where my unintentional glance had happened to look and I was glad that we were not facing each other as my mind blanked with lust as well as well as also simultaneously happy that the severe nosebleed I had in the river with him earlier meant I didn't have to suffer the humiliation of another now. My stammeringmheart fluttered helplessly, "Urusë-na gaki all you do is scream pointlessly"

Any lust I had felt was replaced by the cold steel of true anger as my chest constricted with sharp fury like a rubber band snapping, "Butsu butsu iwanai-de if you hate it so much go find another cave!" the flames of it heated me better than the fire nearby ever could, but the more perverted side of me betted his skin was warmer.

My slitted irate eyes watched his tall, sturdily built black shadow lit up against the cave wall by our only source of light as he sharply turned his head to the side before coldly retorting, "Like I'd be with a tansoku otoko onna like you if I had any choice!" Only the form of his three clean swords lay drying leaned against the wall remained static as the air leaped with steam from the fire like it was alive around us.

"You're such a buta debu I can't stand it!" my arms stiffened from where they were wrapped protectively over knees to cover my chest as my anger almost caused me to accidentally whip my head around to hit him with the full force of my demonic glare again.

"Kenka uten noka? At least a fight would warm me up" the popping series of sockets easing free as he cracked his knuckles sent goosebumps rising to my skin as I envisioned the hands doing it that had nothing to do with fear.

"Tansho, you couldn't hurt me if you tried" I spoke confidently enough although I knew from the sticky situations he had gotten us out of all day without breaking a sweat or his cool demeanour that it wasn't true.

"Say that again itaime-ni!" he challenged me is a bristled deep voice that betrayed his anger as his hand grabbed my shoulder through his shirt which despite he had washed I could smell still bore the scent of him, "Monku bakkari iu-nayo!"

"Te-o dokete-yo! Let go!" I had squealed through my blush as his grip tightened hard enough I could feel his fingers but not enough to hurt, "I knew you were secretly a pervert muttsuri sukebe" I thought that would make him let go but if anything it intensified in its hot weight as though the shirt did not exist between him and my skin, "Wakaranai"

"Gatagata itten-ja nëyo" he scolded like a disrespected sensei as he span me around to face him as he squatted and in the movement the front of his shirt fluttered open from where I had not slipped my arms through the sleeves yet, I squeaked, "Kochi koi-yo stop squirming!" he admonished me as I continued to do just that,

"Kochi minai-deyo and get your hands off me then I will!" I wriggled as instinctive fear reflexively overcame me as the bad memories of past unwanted molests flared awake from where they were seared into my mind, "Jiro jiro minai-deyo"


	30. Dying Embers

**(A/N: Thank you to TheeCritic, Pokemon Monster and S for your continued support of this fic, your reviews are very appreciated as the reason I write is for constructive criticism as well as because I enjoy it and hope others will enjoy reading my fics as much as I do when I write them. I completely understand where you are coming from telling me some readers may be put off or disinterested by the confusing Japanese dialect between V and Zoro. For those who cannot read it, I often put the English translation after the Japanese words or describe a physical action to compliment the Japanese; for example - tugging on the arm because he had grabbed it and she complains in Japanese for him to let go. However I will make a noticeable change to put less Japanese in, it is usually to show arguments between them. Again thank you to those who have reviewed or are following, you are the reason I continue to update; have a good day. Chu~)**

His tanned placid face was firm and as smooth as stone; a pond under which reflecting nothing beneath as it stared unblinkingly at down between my legs, my naked breasts heaved like pinned prey as my feline angular eyes held all the trepidation of a trapped rabbits when his hands gently opened his shirt that I wore loosely over my shoulders, each movement holding an unconscious grace and loosely leashed energy. He gave an appreciatory rough noise deep in the back of his throat, "paipan" he muttered with his gaze firmly affixed between my trembling thighs.

I looked up at him through my heavy black thickly fringed eyelashes which gave a startling contrast to my robin egg, aquamarine blue eyes as the blush fought to stain my cheeks an embarrassed ruby "D-don't just stare at my manko like that that!" I squeezed my eyes shut as my stuttering voice came out in a humiliated, shy squeak which quivered along with my entire body.

I instinctively flinched before scuttling along the floor on the bottom of his shirt hem so that my back pressed against the cave wall my eyes sharply opening again when he moved towards me with that same unfathomable expression which was becoming marred as his cheeks burnished lighter than mine but still noticeably. The shadows flickered to animate the side of his unchanging stony visage as his eyes moved up lingeringly so that I felt it like a physical hand over my stomach to where my hands clasped the sides of his unbuttoned shirt closed over my otherwise nude chest, "Could I look somewhere else?" His hand rose to one finger gently touched the material next to mine and I jolted like an electric shock, "Your oppai?" his soft gestures opened the white cloth and my blush was so intense I closed my eyes again as in a lower dark voice he whispered, "Your chikubi?" I felt his breath fan over my blushing nipples which erected as the tip of his hot tongue touched one and a small, subdued quiet moan escaped me despite my lips clamped shut.

He twirled it with grating swirls before sucking down on it harder with his lips usually set in a firm line encasing it, "Stop yabai, it's risky!" his hands seared fire down my sides almost as hot as the heat from my body neared mine as it pressed me closer to the contrastingly cool stone, I was terrified about what was becoming heatedly apparent could happen between us without protection.

"Chin chin gomasu" he urged fervently as his large hand came onto the back of my head to grasp the strands there like a prayer as he urged it down, my proximity to him was so near my skin, mouth and breasts all grazed down against him in a slick line so that his groaned openly mingled with mine as he shoved his hips to buck against my lips. I choked as my fingers rose up to grab at his smooth skinned muscular waist, the smell of pine intensified as the short hair running in a line from his belly button tickled my nose, "Shaburu, suck it" he impatiently crooned. My tongue only dragged up the lance of him as I sucked on his head for a only minute before my mouth was wretched away by his tanned upper pectorals flexed to lift me up easily and sit me back down upon the searing thick pole nestled in the green pubic hair of his crotch.


	31. Morning Light

My eyes snapped open to instinctively almost close again as early morning light hit the half open orbs still as fuzzy with sleep as the moss that grew upon the cave walls which quickly lifted like the wave of a curtain as the chilling wind brought a yell with it and rose goosebumps to my skin as I realised I was naked. On the heels of that came the soft snores swaying the hair atop my head and the painfully close heaving scarred chest of the figure lay sleeping close with his heavy arm draped over my shoulder so his fingers tickled my ribs pinning my back to his sword stroke branded front.

The voice called again louder and although it wasn't close enough by that I recognised the owner of it the sound was definitely nearing, I tried to lift the arm from me with all the effect of trying to shift a boulder and instead wriggled down to escape before standing and running over to where my cleaner clothes had draped over sticks to drying in the night to yank them on. I tied my passion mussed hair back into my bandanna and inspected the cut on my knee from a branch swatting it yesterday to see that it was healing well enough and didn't notice the sleeping samurai had woken until the noise if his snores abruptly stopped and there was movement as he stood, I turned around and squeaked before spinning back to hide my face from him as I met the sight of his unclothed, tanned taunt body the muscles of which I had felt against my skin only minutes ago stretching in the light stunningly more brighter than the cave had been last night.

He paused in the action to send me a typically mildly irritated look at though nothing had happened between us and he wasn't naked with a morning erection which my shoulders didn't notice as he tugged on his own clothes in smooth actions, "What's your problem?" He grumbled and rubbed sleep his eye with the heel of his hand, his frown intensifying as I jolted visibly when he casually slung the same arm that had clung to me as I slept around my shoulders. That voice that had last night only held unrestrained passion when he called my real name as he finished inside of me and slumped against my similarity shaking, fallen form as we both succumbed to the waving throes of orgasm. For a moment I had frozen but then relaxed as I remembered I and stupidly told him my name in anger when he called me Kuina as he slept, most only knew me as my codename V or my epithet the Diamond Beauty upon my wanted poster referring to my multifaceted but always perfect appearance. It made me upset when thought about what devil fruit influenced face I would have had to Zoro as our angry fucking melted into tender love making instead of my own so I tried not to focus on it.

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered thinking that there should be rules against having to blush this early in the morning as my slumber addled mind still filled with red tinged images of the lust filled hours we had shared beforehand, "I heard somebody shouting outside" I was wary but also glad that there was a reason to not talk or acutely focus on the lack of conversation there may be about what had happened last night that there was someone coming. Having only shared intimacy with unwilling rapists or passionateless numb minutes with clients for undercover missions I was unsure of how to act in the hours after this - sex that had started as us trying to outdo the skilled actions of the other and at some point dissolved like melting honey into sweeter thrusting with sweat clinging our bodies as they fervently clutched each inch of each other.

Nothing changed in his open single eye as he cocked his head to one side to listen before rotating it again so the muscles in his neck flexed to impressively crack, "I bet Luffy has eaten everything, I'm starving" he responded which I took to mean he recognised it as a member of his crew, possibly his captain. I forced a smile cursing inwardly as he kicked at the cool ashes of the fire that hasn't been the only thing that kept me warm last night to make sure it was dead, I was angry that I hadn't woken up earlier and managed to escape away from him as he slept, confused which made me irritated that I wasn't sure if I had been the one to seduce him as I did on most missions and in need of the good nights sleep I hadn't got following the rude but needed sudden awakening.

"Oh, the others are here?" was all I said as he bucked his swords onto his dark green obi and a hand carelessly ruffled his lighter teal hair as he nodded and we both walked outside to greet them. As the day revealed what the night had not I saw a small long grassed clearing fringed by trees that had a view of the sea on one side for a good vast, uninterrupted blue distance and only forest on the other from which many figures were emerging not of all which he would view as friendly. My head darted up to Zoro and I was surprised to see tenderness visible in his olive black pit of an eye as he darted to look down at me before slinging his arm over my narrow shoulders again with an ease and comfortability like he had been doing it for years. Of course I realised a moment later, the two of my crew the handful of straw hat pirates had captured and now held bound up with rope back to back so they had to crab walk awkwardly like a race with their feet tied together - I would have to continue pretending that they were the ones who had enslaved me before the blonde haired chef who at this moment had heart filled eyes lit up with recognising me had 'rescued' me.


	32. Midday Sun

"Hoi-oi! Zoro, V-chan!" One of Luffy's arm stretched longer than any usual could for a boy of his age or size to wave over at us as the space between us cleared. I could see Robin with her usual determined cool expression upon her beautiful but slightly wearied than usual face as the nearness as they closed in as we also walked towards them revealed she also had dust on her usually impeccable purple clothes that revealed her long tanned arms and lightly muscled legs.

I had been focusing on keeping a neutral expression until the events unfolded earlier but it broke with surprise as Sanji delicately kicked Zoro out of the way by a yard or so with a clever twist of his foot as he broke between us "V-chuan! You look so beautiful, more so than I remembered in my dreams last night even though I've been thinking about you every second since we parted! And not at all like you slept in a cave at all!" He pulled a concerned face as he took a drag on his cigarette and his arm in its pinstriped suit sleeve from at the end a white buttoned shirt cuff peeked slipped over on my shoulder to where the three swordsmans warmth still lingered from where he had been holding the same spot earlier, "I'm so sorry you had to share that horrible place with that boorish avocado haired sword wielding idiot" I forced a smile as I tried to wriggle out from under his arm but it proved indefeasible then froze as he said, "You would have had a much better night had you spent it with myself"

I thought that the blush I felt rising was not noticed by the others as Zoro pulled himself up from where he had been in an unconscious - or just back asleep - pile on the floor and starting butted heads with the insulting chef, and was unaware of a cool blue pair of feminine eyes the colour of a robins egg as she stared at the reaction before flickering away before I caught on she had glanced.

"Artichoke head!" the blonde goateed cook roared to which the man he insulted defended as he went to punch him again,

"You're one to talk with your head up your ass hentai!" he retorted back sharply as a vein in his forehead above one eyebrow began to visibly pulsate.

"You look like a lizard with that apple coloured hair!" he went to aim a kick but the straw hat wearing teen blocked it with one inflated huge hand between them to finally stop them quit arguing,

"Shut up you guys" it's owner spoke as Robin giggled through a small smile which made her eyes gently close at their behaviour and wrapped her arms under her breasts. The twins had been avoiding looking at me and I took that to me that I should not act friendly towards them and give the game away that I actually knew them long enough to like and protect them.

"I don't know what he was doing anyway with his filthy hand on my precious princess-"

I cut across the theatric ranting accompanied by exaggeratedly swirling his cigarette in the air before he said something the others might also be me curious and ask about, I kept my eyes away from all of them especially the one who had those 'filthy hands' as I spoke "Where are the others? I hope they're ok" the concern for the twins that came out in my voice that seemed for the straw hat crew's well being hid the happiness I felt that at least not all of them were here and my friends had not all been captured.

"Frankie carried Nami back so that Chopper could take a look at here back on the Sunny with Brooke because she got hurt when these two dunderheads ambushed us in the trees" I was surprised that I felt a little true unease as I hoped her condition wasn't too severe died when after Luffy spoke the female straw hat member kicked the sisters in the knot of rope that tied them together so they fell over.

"Poor beautiful Nami-" Sanji began raving before he was cut off again,

"Do you recognise these two from when they captured you and held you hostage?" Robin asked and flicked her long inky black hair over her shoulder, I guessed her tussled look was due to knocking the twins out.

I hurriedly shook my head and assumed a falsely innocent expression deeming I had never seen them before as I replied, "No, I was blindfolded most of the time"

"A couple like this sure would stick out" she pressed but her tone remained mild as did her eyes as they lazily didn't asses me with the severity I'm sure they secretly were.

"Ya-yeah, they sure do look weird!" The tanned black haired teen agreed happily as he bounced perilously close next to where the twins heads were on the floor from where they had landed.

"I'm sorry" I apologised and clasped my hands demurely together in my lap as I meekly bowed my head more to avoid that penetrating azure gaze that stripped layers away as easily as my own could more than anything.

"I brought some bread with the ship and made fresh fruit sandwiches along with some berries I sliced up that I found on the island for you lovely ladies" the chef proudly announced as he placed his knapsack upon the tablecloth he had just extravagantly taken from it and spread out on the grass like a picnic scene. Robin smiled as though she were used to this treatment and her captain complained to hurriedly try and grab one of the foil wrapped lunches being placed on plates next to some cool green tea. I felt bad that the twins would have to lie there in the dirt and I wouldn't be able to give them any food without it looking suspicious but my stomach let out a contesting loud growl that answered for me.

I was impressed that he had managed to so easily come up with a healthy and beautifully presented delicate meal with so little resources available on the island and spoke without thinking as I bent to take one but didn't sit as the other woman did, "Thank you Sanji-kun!" The bite I took as I eagerly stuffed it into my mouth turned to shit despite its initially delicious taste and I choked as I noticed the openly hostile glare the green haired swordsman sent me at what I had called the chef.


	33. Ussop's Chapter

My full stomach still felt tensed in a million knots that coiled and slithered like snakes unpleasantly as I walked with the burning gaze of Robin on my shoulders the entire time that intensified whenever I had trouble getting over a fallen log or climbing up a thick vine and Zoro would silently nonetheless assist me in a way Sanji was loudly complaining about as we walked through the jungle; earlier he had also been zuggesting we untie the (obviously female) twins despite commenting in the beneficiary kinkiness of it earlier because it was hard for them to walk and he saw that the ropes were beginning to chafe and leave pink welts on the uncovered parts of their wrists. Because of this I had tried to stand as close to them as I could without alerting suspicion so they could see when I regularly sent them apologetic and sympathetic glances so I wasn't concentrating on where I was looking properly and as a result I tripped over a rock cutting my knee on the same the twig had yesterday, I hissed as I felt the sharp sting and drew my hand to the wet area knowing blood had been drawn.

The way the blonde haired cook screamed you would have though that I was dying as his legs careened in a whirlwind around him pacing cursing that Chopper the doctor wasn't here despite it was only a light graze, he bent to one knee as though he were about to propose to me and drew out a pink lacy handkerchief to dab at my knee despite my all to audible protests,

"How did you end up way out here anyway?" Luffy asked as he leant over to most unhelpfuully prod curiously at my knee.

"Because Zoro has a terrible sense of direction" I hissed to stop myself throttling him when he poked too close to my wound and grabbed the handkerchief to clean it myself. The rest of the group settled down and Robin rolled the twins with one foot over to where we sat in a loose ring. He gave me his usual 'speak like that again and I'll strangle you' look but conflicted it by yanking the cloth from my hand and gingerly got the rest of the dirt out of my broken skin more gently than I or the others could have done,

I was so in shock that I again didn't notice Robin's observance always alert gaze upon my unarmededly embarrassed expression but the hyperactive rubber fruit boys words made my head snap up, "We haven't found the cave yet and I thought we could get these two to tell us where it is" his voice rose higher and the motions against my knee stopped as Sanji and Zoro began arguing over what he was doing, "But they haven't even told me their names so far"

I kept my face guardedly neutral but inside I was smirking, the lips of the twins had been clamped since I had seen them today which was he first time since a few days before I left the ship as they often stayed on the island to guard it from a foot from intruders from the trees where their unusual clothing was hidden in the high tree tops. They hardly ever spoke when I did see them which was irregular but when they did talk they eerily finished each others sentences. I suddenly realised something from what Luffy had mentioned earlier and spoke up, "Wait you said that Chopper is with Nami and Brooke on the ship because Frankie carried her there, and only you Robin and Sanji met with me and Zoro so..where is Usopp?" I curiously tilted my head to the side.

The straw hat crews faces drained of colour to all simultaneously go blue as their jaws dropped with eyes wide when in combination they all yelled, "WE LOST USOPP!"


	34. Afternoon Rays

We were still walking by late afternoon and I was beginning to fear that we would have to spend the night outside again which although might make it easier to escape under the cover under would mean another uncomfortable sleep that I really craved a good solid hours of. It would be hard to untie the twins with Robin's tendencies to be a light sleeper despite I knew the three men would sleep like logs and it would be less difficult to do so when they were distracted upon the ship getting weary carrying out duties even though there would be more sets of watchful eyes with the addition of the rest of the crew. My nerves were soothed somewhat as my eyes looked upwards to spot the familiar sails of the Sunny which instantly afterwards made me feel strange because surely only my own ship should make me feel that way - that sense of returning home even though you were on a hunk of carved wood. The grinning skull wearing a straw hat identical to the captains adorned upon the sails were tinged orange by the oncoming setting sun and my were seriously in need of being put up for rest after the long time I had walked.

"Hey you guys are back!" Nami waved from where she had been stood on deck with her arm that wasn't freshly bandaged and Frankie's blue crested head appeared from under her elbow as he had been bent down,

"Super!" he crowed with excitement when he saw us. We got on board and Brooke immediately asked who the two new women were after receiving no reply from them himself was answered by Luffy with the same explanation he had given to me. The chef began to unpack his bag and Zoro followed suit as gentleman skeleton gave them a calculating glance they visibly cringed from given his scary appearance,

"Ohohohoho! Yosh! You were almost beaten up by these two?" He laughed as though entertained by the thought as he tapped one of them with the long black cane he kept by one side before bending down next to them, his fluffy Afro bobbed as he tipped his grinning skull to one side inquisitively before asking their flinching faces expecting pain, "Could I please see your pantsu?"

The captain and Frankie laughed when the orange haired cat burglar slapped him across the bony cheek in response as any tension in the air diffused and I took advantage of that to check on the twins under the pretence I was checking the tie on the side of my sandal, also known as King and Queen despite their real names being Onyx and Ivory because of their startling diversity in clothing despite their mirroring faces, Queen wore a wore a white lacy long skirt that matched her unbound flowing pale hair where as above the identical eyes King wore her hair in a masculine short bob beneath her ears like a glossy black cap with a masculine tight fighting outfit with lots of daggers and belts. I noticed Sanji was having a hard time not being as accommodating as he usually was around beautiful women but Robin and Nami were keeping him distracted.

"Could you please come with me so that I can dress your knee V?" Chopper asked me from down next to my knee and I nodded obediently as I followed the clicking sound of his hooves inside the cooler air of the boats hallways to where I remembered his room to be. Inside was the familiar distinct smell of medical supplies and I sat down on the chair as he began to rummage in a drawer for bandages and other supplies, I kept quiet despite the stinging antiseptic spray he applied before wrapping so the wound was nicely covered until he had finished,

"Thanks, I'm sure in sun excellent hands it will get better soon" I complimented him and a blush rose above his furry snout he tried to hide despite the grin spread unabandoned over his face as he went onto the tips of his hooves and put one arm behind his hat as he giggled,

"No not at all that was so simple anyone could have done it although I guess not just anybody..." he began to garble until he excused himself to go get some books and I smiled at his small retreating brown back before leaving.

It had been on my mind distantly that we hadn't ran into Usopp on the way back so I was surprised when I ran into him just outside when I went back into the corridor to make my way elsewhere and he quickly put his finger on his wide lips to indicate I should be quiet as he beckoned with his other hand and I followed when my curiosity won over silently until we where in a corridor lower down in the ship close to his and Frankie's workshop.

"I was going to keep it as a surprise to tell the others at dinner but I know that I can trust you!" he told me outside a door when we had stopped. He jutted his thumb proudly towards his chest, "I was going to keep it as a surprise to tell the others at dinner but I know that I can trust you!" I nodded eagerly to urge him to continue with a pleased smile, wondering what he was going to tell me that he was holding aside for later to give it greater impact upon the group; my tightening chest felt cold as if a bucket of water had been upended over my head when he said, "I was not lost earlier when I went on a secret mission and with my typical success that the great Captain Usopp has I found the a cave made our of rubies - that must be the treasure of this island!

"That's great" I forced out and my mind clicked instantly with what I had to do and mechanically my arms rose to robotically hug him with such strength I pushed him through the door into a mercifully empty room and lightly kissed him, his face went white with shock as his eyes rolled back and I knew when he had fainted from surprise because he slackened against me. I swiftly gagged his mouth with my bandanna and tied him up with rope luckily saw inside in one corner before I locked the room behind me.


	35. Moon Shine

The rest of the tiring day was spent uneventfully catching up with what the other members of the crew had done yesterday but gleaning no new information and avoiding Zoro's dubious glances thrown my way when I denied that anything eventful had happened to me as we ate a late but satisfying dinner consisting mainly of meat and sake but despite that I couldn't relax as I was constantly aware of the twins being captured and held in one of the guest bedrooms below a few doors down from mine and for the moment of Usopp being discovered should that happen. I had checked in on him earlier to give him what little food and water he ate before trying to scream and alert the others so I sat on his knee to make him faint again then bound him back up securely. Because of that I found it impossible to sleep regardless of how unrelentingly aware that I was of my body screaming out I should and being more than tipsy as I dragged the cover from my bed onto the deck dappled silver by the moonlight.

I had thought that I would be alone until the sun rose or sleep finally overtook me so I could huddle back indoors, little clouds rose from where I was huffing with chill despite the duvet and the warmth of being drunk because of my scanty blouse and thin leggings stood leaning against the rail of one side of the Sunny watching the reflection of the spherical softly smudged silver orb undulate upon the gentle waves. But after a few minutes and soft footsteps of well shined black shoes clicked across the desk that I recognised and connected to its owner instantly before my nose picked up the smell of smoke, "What are you doing up so late alone my delectable V-swan?" Sanji purred from behind me as I felt one hand slide deliciously across the material covering my shoulders.

I turned to speak to him to explain that I couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air but then my mouth paused as I noticed from the light playing off his extended hand that he had a filled wine glass held out like a proposal for me, "Thank you" I had already drank more than I should but I took it for the blistering courage alcohol gave me and surge of heat it gave me as it flooded from my throat into my lungs. when I found as most things Sanji prepared that it tasted great I greedily finished it despite my head was swimming. I handed the glass back to him and tried to make the world stop from where it had began spinning despite that I stood still and had what Beau flirtatiously called a "great pair of sea legs".

He gave an easy, genuine soft grin as the moonlight glinted from his teeth and the stubble of his golden goatee beneath the immaculately combed blonde fringe, "Here, this might make you feel better" he gestured from where his cigarette lay between his fingers smoking from the red tip. I clumsily nodded and it took a few attempts to grasp it from him before I naively took a deeper drag than I ought and dissolved into a fit of tearing up coughs he chuckled at and drew me closer to him until I was almost under his arm as he took the cigarette back from me, "Ah I'm sorry your delicate lungs can't take it princess, I didn't mean to make you choke up. Is there any room in there for me my fragile little V-chuan?" For a moment I stiffened when with drunken haze I thought he knew about and was referring to last night with Zoro but my heartbeat quietened as his free hand moved from on my shoulder to drag up a piece of the material and indicated it with a flip of his wrist as he asked in such a deviousless charming tone that when he set the glass on the wooden planks and took my silence as a consent I didn't stop him.

His suit absorbed some of my heat and passed on his so the cool air rising from the sea was no longer felt in the winds that carried it and gently ruffled the sails as underneath the covers creating a warm cavern for us inside his arm made its way over my shoulder inching like a spider. I opened my eyes unsure of when I had closed them and flushed because I was unaware of wether seconds or minutes had passed with me cuddled up beside him and as his lips were making its way steadily over to my cheek which I noticed with a startle that made me jump away from him. He chuckled but I'm sure that I didn't imagine the wistful look in his regretful eyes as he glanced away from me and the air didn't cool between us just because he now had the blanket only on his own shoulder. It felt with a soft whump to the deck before he gathered it up and folded it in his arms, "I would never make a move on a lady who didn't wish it" he passed it to me and I quietly accepted it, unsure of what to say because it wasn't that I didn't enjoy his behaviour towards me exactly but more like I felt wrong and confused that I did so because of what had conspired earlier between me with a certain swordsman.

He picked up the wine glass and his grin was sour at the corners despite its genuincy as he bent his head and inclined for me to let him kiss my hand, feeling like a lady in a medieval romance when I protruded my knuckles. I gasped in surprise when he grabbed it and quickly yanked it to draw me flush up against his chest so his well positioned chin brushed against mine like a ghost as our noses gently touched and he delicately kissed me so softly my heart fluttered like a caught butterfly before he broke away and gasping I started to protest, "I thought you said that-"

"You wanted it" he released me as his face smoothly dissolved into a devilish grin; his curled eyebrow comically raised to flicker up and down and I couldn't help but laugh, charmed. The thought of him warmed me and I kept my fingers pressed against where his lips had touched mine as I padded back through the corridors with my covers folded up under the other arm. My eyes widened as I turned the corner to my hallway to meet the one of the green haired man who I had been so conflicted about earlier, he was sat on the back legs of his chair lazily with both hands tucked behind his head snoring loudly with a slack, open mouth despite that he had volunteered to stand watch outside the twins door that night to make sure they didn't escape.

The moment was perfect to pry the door open with my lock picking skills - it would be easy to find some small metal implement nearby, but maybe it was the alcohol or sleepiness that now overtook me as well as the entangling emotions developing to drain me as events drew into a more complicated net to keep picking apart but either way instead of going into my room my feet did a drunken zig zag walk from wall to wall like an awkward crab. I bent to peer at Zoro's sleeping face so gentle and younger when it was defenceless until I was so close our noses were a breath apart and the air from his mouth fanned over my neck in a way that despite being unintentional still tingled my skin pleasantly; I pressed my smile against his cheekbone before waddling my way back into my bedroom. Pretending to be asleep as soon as he heard the sound of my door shut one black eye opened to crinkle at the corners with the sheepish smile that dressed his openly blushing face; he followed me into the guest room to see that I was undressing for bed and yet I didn't make a sound of shock because part of me and hoped and known he would come.


	36. Rude Awakening

"You're so sweet V-swan" Sanji murmured fervently as he took sip like kisses from the bowl of my mouth he held tenderly against his in both of his well formed hands, my wildly arms displayed the passion I felt in red waves roving up and down his lanky but well toned slender body as his long golden haired legs helped him thrust tenderly inside of me from where we lay on our sides our ribs heaving, "You taste better than any dish I've ever tried"

I woke up with a sudden start and the feeling that I hadn't gotten enough sleep that I needed so I was instantly groggy so it took a moment for the fog to lift from my mind that there was rapid footfall from up above and didn't find it suspicious. Though he had held me close to him as his skilled fingers coaxed me over the edge and kissed all over my face, eyelids ears and neck we hadn't made love again last night and the tall green haired man my dream had most definitely to my shock not been about still had his arms around me. This evidently wasn't going to be the case now as I realised the reason that I had startled awake was caressing between my unguarded legs still in the innocent position I had fallen asleep in, with a shocked gasp and a blush I span around with a creak of the mattress to become face to muscle his scarred chest that was non the less gorgeous despite its old injury and met eyes that showed silent need as did the pressure of a morning erection against my thigh.

Now he saw that I was awake he strummed against the sensitive slip of flesh more insistently with his thumb and claimed my lips easily as in my sleep addled state I accepted his mouth without complaint; hands and other parts of his body as we entwined with silent greed touched what his kisses could not until he dove into me like a meteor hitting the earth at fast impact. Despite the urge and benefits to be silent I began to moan as he rocked in unison with the waves that drifted the boat and the bed gave out another few tired protesting squeaks as he kneaded my breasts with one hand each for a few minutes at a time; I felt a place deep inside of me tighten when the inner muscles flexed - he groaned deeply before burying his face into my neck and my nails dug to drag dark red lines of blood from his shoulder blades, his body shuddered in response to show he undeniably enjoyed it. Thank god that he had locked my bedroom door last night, a distant part of me thought.

With that in mind I locked my feet by the ankles around his waist to adjust my grip and raised my hips up to meet his on the next dig of his groin against mine so that he plunged in deeper than he anticipated, the animalistic noise of unrestrained passion and surprise he made surprised me so much that my mind paused so I didn't have time to move as he grabbed hold of my legs and slid out of me before wrenching them up onto one of his shoulders then thrusting back in. I mewled with a little pain as the new position caused him to jam inside of me up uninterrupted to his hilt and having my thighs out of the way made his testicles slap wetly against my sensitive inner lips enticingly as waves of heat began to built up from the spot his head kept hitting in a secret place nobody had ever been trusted enough to touch; when his hand rose and came down on my ass with a smart sting that brought tears of pleasure and an indescribably womanly moan from my mouth which he silenced with a kiss there was a knock at the door and we paused in frozen silence like a rabbit does the moment before it gets killed. Shit, my mind immediately thought followed by again, thank fuck that the door is already locked.

"Are you alright in there V?" I heard a female voice ask, I couldn't concentrate enough properly to tell and felt Zoro open his mouth against mine to speak - I hurriedly put my hand over it before he could.

"Yes, sorry. I just saw a spider" I lied smoothly, a plausible enough excuse for some banging and screams. The mattress squeaked with movement that was not my own as the swordsman moved away from me and in the process withdrew, I looked away from the door to be met with the impressive sight of him naked as he moved my legs apart to rest on the mattress with silent force which almost rendered me stupid.

"Do you need some help?" It was Nami, it normally wouldn't be a problem to continue talking to her but - shit - his tongue had just replaced where his hot cock had just been and my voice began to stammer inconvincingly,

"N-no thanks N-Nami I got it" I called back and squeezed my eyes shut as spirals of pleasure began to build up and my abdomen muscles tensed up in response to his attentive, quiet laps each bring me closer to the edge of blind white joy as he soothed the chafes his sharp, raw thrusts had inflicted upon me.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like you've caught it?" Her non too pleased voice rang out again as I felt Zoro grin against me in success as his tongue spiked to just about graze the sensitive button inside.

"I-I'm SURE!" I half-screamed as my shaking thighs closed to make ear mufflers for his head as orgasm hit me and they quivered with finally unleashed release.

"Erm..alright, if you say so.." she walked away a couple of minutes later after waiting and hearing only silence shaking her bemused head nonplussed. A second after her footsteps had faded around the corridor further loud rhythmic noises of wood banging against wall resumed.


	37. Fight or Flight

"Hey V! There's a fight going on upstairs - we can't find Zoro and Usopp hasn't come back yet!" Chopper's high voice was shrill with fear as his hooves knocked to tap repeatedly against the wood of my door which along with the clash of battle from above was enough to have me rise from the bed, one of the missing mans arms rose to feebly grab at my retreating curves from the warmth of the newly escaped sheets and missed as I hurriedly dressed thinking with growing anxiety as I woke up for the second time that I was someone who most definitely knew about the whereabouts of both of them.

"I'm coming, I'll join you up there!" I yelled and he replied with concern,

"Maybe you should stay in here" I nodded to mimic Zoro's inclining head when my eyes met his to see they were staring, my eyes lingered along the line of his chest to where it disappeared beneath the covers then shook my head to discard unwanted lingering thoughts.

"Alright!" I told him loudly but from the lack of answer aside from the noise of his hooves rapidly retreating he had already left and gone. Despite my growing fear and thrill that the rest of my crew had come I blushed as the samurai stood and revealed his naked body that I was still shyly amazed by despite seeing it more than once now. He got dressed as quickly in the same nervous movements as I had before instead of striding to unlock and open the door like I assumed he would do after belting his swords onto his side he pressed a lingering, sweet kiss onto my forehead after parting my fringe carefully with gentle fingers to expose my skin and I found myself with surprise rising up onto my tiptoes to receive and relish it.

"Stay here whilst I take care of cleaning up the crap going on upstairs" he curtly ordered me whilst his second kiss on the tip of my nose tacked onto the end 'I don't want you getting involved and hurt' as he strode out. I waited the moment it took for my heartbeat to slow until I quietly quickly followed and picked the lock on the twins door a few doors down than mine, they looked up with apprehensive eyes that turned happy when they recognised me and despite they were silent as always they gave me appreciative small smiles and Ivory held my hand with shy gratitude as we went out into the corridors and made it to the upper deck without meeting anyone.

The unhappy scene as we made it out into the beaming sunshine constrained sharply with the good weather as loud curses and gasps filled the air, I caught a glimpse of the dark red hair that had to be Beau's as she fought Frankie and Sanji; the latter wasn't putting up much of a struggle and the android was also too distracted by her flashy outfit to do much as Nami put together a strange blue three barred weapon with concentration as she yelled at them to shape up, Luffy and Chopper avoided Mama's heavy punch that almost broke the floor below where she aimed them as she swung her gigantic rolling pin in the other hand spinning in a circle that made her size XL pink apron spin out. My eyes watched the movement as Zoro ran ahead over to where Robin had her arms raised up against her chest either side of her face as she yelled; "Clutch!" and a dozen of her arms sprang from Gully's body to pinion her against the planks with a sickening crunch.

Just then Usopp ran up clutching my bandanna as proof in one hand as with the other he waved frantically jumping on the spot to get all the attention he could as his voice rose as loud as it possibly could with a great intake of breath from his lungs in preparation and I couldn't stop him in time, "V LOCKED ME UP AS PRISONER! SHE'S WITH THE ENEMY!"

Memories of the last few days filled my mind like a fallen photo album as time stretched when the words rooted me to the floor like a spear and everyone froze regardless of what they were doing to stare at me,


	38. Uncomfortable Truth

Despite I knew that my days with the Straw Hat crew would come to a close soon I felt a longing feeling in my chest that I knew meant that in my heart I would regret leaving them even as I took the first step towards my true captain and forced a confident sway to my hips. Despite wishing to bow my head with shame and hide my eyes beneath my fringe I kept my chin high and the perfect mask in place as I tossed my hair over one smooth skinned power and let the kirei kirei fruit work its powers, I made eye contact under the pretence of glaring at them and silently my eyes connected with each one as I walked past and in the noiseless heavy air nobody moved even to stop me or fight again. To Frankie I sent regret that I wouldn't be able to stay longer and see more of his brilliant inventions from where he stood guns blazing up from where he had been aiming at Gully back to back with Nami who eyed me with evident distrust in her orange orbs as she paused in putting together her blue rods. Robin sent me the same open resentment along with annoyance she hasn't acted upon her original suspicions as she crouched next to Brooke who had poised to stare at me with a surprise slackened jaw bone with a violin held out along one arm and a bow in his finger bones. Besides Usopp's trembling pointing finger that followed me as I walked Chopper both held my gaze with tear glittering unbelieving eyes as I silently apologised for how far I had misled both of him but Luffy pulled down his hat with one hand so that shadows covered his eyes and I couldn't see his expression. There were two men in the straw hat crew that try as I might to summon the courage I was too cowardly to glance at as I joined my own taking my stance up as the right hand man next to Beau who slung her arm around me with a wink, at this Mama and the twins ran up to join us beside and behind her as Gully resteadied her aim from within the trees far away on shore - we were outnumbered, but I would help;

"Good to have you back" my scarlet locked superior pushed me further under her arm so I was pinned next to her curvaceous side, it hid the deep breath I took before schooling my face into one of nonchalance,

"Is it?" I rose a slender eyebrow as the corner of my mouth eased up into a beautiful but laconic smile which matched my drawing, none care tone which took all of my effort and lying skills to forge. The pleased as punch look she gave me back at seeing I was still my usual self was as beautiful as her dazzling beauty.

The kind of wind that blows past a battlefield moments before one opposing side breaks formation to attack gently fluttered between the two rival crews before like two bolts of black and white lightening the twins ran and leapt from the railing with the momentum carrying them over the short expanse of water onto the sandy shore without a salty drop on them. Ivory swished her long white hair prettily over one shoulder when the wind blew up her long skirt to reveal her pale ankles and as Jet struck a pose with one arm flashily in the air in her tight black jester like outfit Sanji fell over knocked out cold from the ricochet of his huge nosebleed and Chopper cantered over to help him shouting with worry. In an offhand way, I admired the bright, beautiful sun of the day and mused on how it would be wasted with bloodshed. As the spell of stone cast upon us fell Brooke dashed at such speed over the waves his feet never touched them as he unsheathed his sword from its long, elegant cane and Robin muttered with her arms in an X formation, "Cinco Fleur" long, pale arms grew to flourish from the side of the ship at her command and form a safe bridge -she walked over to follow the bony loudly laughing swordsman. There was a thud that shook the whole boat like we had hit a reef as beside me Mama took off the thick training weights she always wore from her wrists, upper arms and ankles under her apron which hit the deck with a thud their size looked incapable of before and Frankie roared with anger at the damage before running over - I noticed small guns had replaced his hands and his shoulders had slid back to reveal canon panels. "Seis Fleur" I heard the dark tan skinned woman call and hands emerged from Ivory's shoulders and calves to pin her down onto the floor, her sister rushed in to help her and slashed across one of them with her thin silver rapier - it's owner yelped in pain and Jet confidently smirked when she found the weak spot in her powerful devil fruit power. I was distracted from watching them when two long warm arms with an odd texture to the skin wrapped around my waist and pulled me easily through the air until I was face to face with the teen who wore a straw hat to cover his black unruly hair, I immediately lashed out a kick in his side and although it missed he still relinquished his grip.

The two of us sprang apart as Frankie nimbly skipped between us on his sturdy metal legs to avoid the wide distance of Mama's huge iron wok pan she wielded with the deadly efficacy of a hammer, "V!" His arm extended to score a punch against my cheek but I turned my head at the last moment and managed to bite him instead, his speed and power was unholy in comparison to my own so evading him was impossible to resist but at least I could deal a little close contact damage - it would have been much easier if he weren't so immune to my feminine charm, "Why are you doing this?" I scooted a few inches further away from him with a firm resolved expression but his question had puzzled me, I bent my shoulders a little as my body tensed to receive the next attack "I know you aren't a bad person - somebody put you up to tricking us" his orbs tried to lock on mine as I fought to avoid his gaze.

My lips parted with shock at how easily the black eyed teen had instantly been able to cut through the lies to see into the true heart of me from the first moment we met - my eyes noticeably widened which he tilted his head to acquiesce that he had seen it before there was a crimson blur between us as Beau intercepted, "How about Captain to Captain? It seems more fitting" I quickly knelt to the floor as a small black ball whisked towards me and exploded harmlessly in the air above my head, I sent a venomous glare to Usopp over my shoulder from where he crouched with his slung in hand that he felt physically a moment later as Gully landed a hit on him - Robin ran off into the trees in the direction of the arrows source and I hoped for my crew mates safe return.

I thought of how Luffy and the others had so easily taken me into their arms and accepted me as one of their own for the most part never questioning my intent, but then of how Beau had saved my life and the horrible fate that had been in store for me had she not cut in not unlike she had just now - which is why my face hardened and I took the small rubies that I still had left upon my person and passed them into her slender hand with red painted nails, she popped them into her mouth "You don't know me" I cooly responded to Luffy's slack, confused expression as his head darted to look between the two of us in bemusement and one hand rose to scratch the back of his head.

Beau's skin turned a stone molten hue and solidified to rock like thickness until she was like a glittering cherry hued statue that moved as though struck by magic and was blinding when the sunlight glanced off her to strike pink shadows on the planks, Luffy's already circular eyes widened to become awed plate sized "That's so cool!" the air behind him sparkled as he held his hands under him chin in appreciation. That kind of seemed a weird reaction to an enemies power.

Nami's eyes had lit up from where she was concentrating on forming a thunder cloud above Ebony's head from where she gracefully moved like a boneless ghost with a cherubic smile to avoid Chopper's pursuing antlers and a few paces behind her Jet's blade clashed loudly against Brooke's. A moment later I felt something cold and fatally sharp touch between my shoulder blades and span around to meet a single sword held casually but firmly with the confidence that came from handling one since a scant handful of years after birth,

"As Luffy's right man man, it would also be as your Captain said fitting for me to face you" Great, could it get any worse? My expression showed the irritation I showed with being stuck in this stupid situation as I noticed Zoro's single eye was looking at the space of air instead of upon my expression and I took advantage of that to clasp my fingers like spiders upon my cheeks so that my arms pushed my breasts together to form an impressive cleavage and let out a maidenly, strident screech that made my moist lips part seductively as a Kirei Kirei influenced sweet breeze fan my hair out over my shoulders like a lovers breath stirred the strands. He faltered a little and the lump of his adams apple lurched upwards as he visibly gulped and his sword slackened an imperceptible inch - for just a second. There was a loud noise and in my peripherals I saw Luffy was pummelling Beau's solid red body so far with no discernible effects apart from she had rose her arms up to shield her face.

A certain previously comatose golden haired chef's head rose up from where it had been resting of the planks for a good few minutes to show huge heart shaped eyes, "I'll protect you from that broccoli head V-Chuan!" he leapt over and used the momentum to kick the sword that pointed towards my chest away before lighting a cigarette, "After all, I knew from the start that you where a spy" his visible eye returned to normal as smoothly spoke cockily; took a long drag and my heart skipped a beat inside my chest with shock, "It makes sense as only a master thief could steal my heart with the beautiful moment we shared together last night!" his voice rose in its exuberance as the hearts bloomed back beneath his curly eyebrows.

"What the hell did you just say you damn kinky cook?!" The irate swordsman yelled angrily through jagged teeth as his eye bleached white and he fixed the cook with a demonic expression as his hand went to the two remaining swords strapped to his obi side.

Okay, evidently it could have still been a hell of a what worse - which is what it had just become.


	39. Our Final Hour

There was the same heavy silence of shock as before the start of the battle when I had come up on deck from the lower ship quarters and Usopp had revealed my true identity to the Straw Hats following the loud slap of Nami chastising Sanji for his outburst of love, the sun broke through the dark looming cloud and it dissipated into the air as the autumn haired girl controlling it became distracted. The arrows that had pierced through it ceased as Gully's hands stiffened in surprise.

I tried not to make my cringe a visible one as Beau sidled over to me with the deadly grace of a panther and her skin turned back to normal first on her arm as she playfully interlocked it with mine so that by the time seconds later when she rested her head upon my shoulder her hair was soft and smooth against my skin, "That's my V-chan" she pinched my cheek lovingly before pressing a kiss against it with a wide grin. The blonde haired chef hit the floorboards again with a loud thud as blood streamed from both of his nostrils and Frankie stopped to run to his side and help him from where he had been firing bullets towards Mama and she continuously successfully deflected them using her wok pan with an athletic ability surprising of her vast girth and height. I pulled away from Beau but her smile didn't falter, "You always did pick the cutest one to seduce"

I scolded my arms under my breasts to push them up as I protruded out my lower lip with a cocked out hip, "It's not like I have much choice about it anyway" I noisily complained and tilted my head to look down my nose at them all. Cold and aloof like the multifaceted Diamond Beauty I was nicknamed was how the Femme Fatale knew me and I didn't want them to think a few days apart had made me go soft. Across on the beach Jet and Ivory gave a harmonising chorus of wolf whistles as Chopper flushed a bright red and Brooke let out a mirthful laugh that echoed across the water to reach Robin's ears as she span to fix me with an openly ugly expression that promised pain coming in the future.

"Venus! So you've been using me, too?" Zoro's expression was firm as he pushed out his brawny arms with his fingers locked so they gave a staccato of cracks as the upper muscles flexed; Luffy was scratching the back of his neck with a distracted expression.

Beau wriggled her eyebrows in a comical manner, "Oh my, the two of them? You have been busy" she leaned in a little in a conspirational manner and winked with another grin, "You must tell me the juicy details later when we beat this pathetic bunch" she suddenly sent me a frown, "But you told him your real name - why?"

"I don't understand what she has done" the straw hat wearing boy was still itching with a bemused look and the twins giggled blushing behind their raised hands.

"Telling him my true name was a slip" I twitched my head again so that my long blonde hair fell like a golden waterfall in silky flaxen strands to halo my form down to my hips and planted my hands solidly on my hips with my legs standing slightly apart in a confident stance, "I do whatever I have to for my crew" I beseechingly fluttered a heavy lashed wink and blew an exaggerated kiss from one elegantly upturned palm placed in front of my chin, there was a collective sigh as the air turned pink and Frankie, Brooke and Usopp fell unconscious to the floor in harmonisation.

He readied his hands with a blade in each and crouched a little with his shoulders lowered like a tiger looking through the long grass towards its prey and soon to be meal, "So do I" he ran towards me with a speed I had seen catching wild animals for us to eat but never experienced first hand in an attack against myself, I defensively raised my arms and readied myself but Beau intercepted and the swords cut slightly into her ruby stone shoulders to chip it but then glanced free, her statuesque face winced beneath its glittering crimson exterior. Mama began to run over to help but was impeded by Robin and Nami.

"No! Zoro!" Luffy extended a hand and suddenly shouted, his head was down to that the shadows of his black messy bangs his his eyes but when his chin tilted upwards the lit hit his determined eyes which was enough to have the swordsman skid to a halt, "V! What is your reason for doing this?" I took a step back but his long arms stretched out to take me away from the both of them and lifted me up high in the air before the wind rushed past me to stream out my hair like a banner and ripple my cheeks as I snapped back down to be drawn into his chest, I squirmed but his arms looped around me several times to pinion me close so instead head butted him solidly in his forehead. After the resulting bash that many of the rivalling crew and my own winched visibly at before I slumped down unconscious on the floor with my eyes rolled back Luffy shook his head from side to side a couple of times as though he felt nothing.

"You really want to know?" Beau asked in a quiet voice that everyone froze at, her ruby melted away to reveal her face beneath so it encased her from the jaw down, "Venus accidentally ate the Kirei Kirei fruit that makes her irresistible to most men" instead of making a flirtatious comment about how she also thought that I was gorgeous like she usually would with her naturally amicable personality her crimson eyes were deep and sad as she looked down at my pale face lightly bruised and sleeping unaware, "I saved her from a gang rape at a bar a few years back, she's felt indebted to me ever since" the straw hat crews faces all changed to simultaneously show horror as my own nakama had sorrowful remembering expressions.

A second later the information had sunk in pink sails emblazoned with the Femme Fatale flag motif, a white skull wearing a scarlet bow atop its brow with a scorching kiss pressed against its bony cheek; appeared as Gully steered to bring our boat up beside the Sunny, past that they saw seven or so black dots in the distance rapidly gaining speed towards the island. Nami yelled and yanked Usopp's prone form from side to side wailing, "Oh no! The marines have tracked us down from when we lost them before coming to hide out at this island!" She screeched. The faces of those that had managed to stay on their feet during the battle exchanged fearful expressions as Mama gathered me up in one arm and Beau signalled the twins to retreat.

"What?! Those idiots?" Luffy squawked agitatedly as steam rose from his ears and he stamped his feet in place where he stood angrily flailing his arms.

"You're the one that attacked them in the first place to antagonise them Baka, don't you remember?" Zoro chided him with his eyes upon my slumbering body with an unreadable expression as Robin helped get Brooke back on board by grabbing him with a long lasso of arms. Chopper began to check on him and Frankie, yelling when the green haired swordsman gave Sanji a bitter kick in the side.

"Hey!" Beau called from where she had taken off her feathery plumed hat and was waving it, the straw hats looked over to where the twins stood back to back arms folded with small smiles and Mama nodded from where she had me slung over one shoulder, "We will continue this - one day!"


End file.
